Lost Bonds
by PrincessOzora8
Summary: Family…They were destined to find each other again after long lasting years. Yet, only one of them knew about the lost bond. Now she has to find her family by escaping a dark path. Will she be able to find her lost sibling or will her mysterious past come back to haunt her? Not if Team Natsu can help it! R&R! Story request for PV7*
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Bonds***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dairy Tail or any of its characters...*tear* This is a story request from PV7***

**Hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Far away from Magnolia over the mountaintops and through the forests, there was a small village. It was small yet lively throughout the day and especially when the season of spring fell upon the land. Unfortunately, the small town was now broken and some of it burnt to ashes while the defense of the small town ran after the cause for the town's destruction…

"Over there!" A guard shouted and the troops spread out in the forest searching for a victim. "Kaida, over here." A small Gray cat told a girl with long pink hair.

"Okay" She replied with furrowed brows and the Exceed spread her wings before grabbing onto the girl. Without the guards' notice, they entered a cave and let out a relieved breath. "That was close. Thanks Lenia" the girl said and the cat nodded.

"This is what happens if you try to save people with your magic. They turn on you and give you the fault for all the destruction." Lenia said and a shadow fell over Kaida's eyes. "It's not fair..." She mumbled softly and Lenia looked at her.

"These people are suffering because I'm too afraid to face my problems," Kaida said and tears fell down her cheeks. Lenia's face softened and she put a paw on Kaida's leg.

"Let's rest here for a while and try to get our thoughts straight before we decide about anything, okay?" Lenia said and Kaida looked at her with tearfull eyes.

"Y-yeah." She said and pulled her legs close to her chest before she laid her head on her knees to sob softly. Lenia sat next to her and gave her a glance before looking down to the ground in her own thoughts.

_Why do we always have to suffer the hard ways? All she wanted was to find him so she'll be less lost._ Lenia thought and sighed.

Her ears peeked when the sobbing was silent and glanced at the pink-haired girl. Her breathing had become deep and only the dry tears remained. Lenia sighed and walked to the edge of the cave. _Crying you to sleep. When will you stop, Kaida?_ Lenia thought.

* * *

><p>"So bored...Nothing to do but lay around..." A blond beauty moaned as she lay on a counter while her friend served the rest of the guild members with drinks. "Maybe you should go on a job now that you have some free time, Lucy" Mirajane said.<p>

"Yeah! Let's go on a job! What do you say Lucy?" Natsu said and Happy flew in next to him. "Aye, sir!" He exclaimed.

Lucy sighed before standing up from her crouched position. "The last time we went on one we didn't get paid and now I'm having trouble with the rent. We better get paid this time." Lucy said with her gloomy face.

"I'll come too!" Wendy exclaimed and Carla walked a few steps out on the counter. "I guess it can't be helped," she said and Natsu gave Happy a high five.

"Do we even have a job to go to?" Lucy asked feeling negative and Natsu nodded while Happy pulled out a job request. Lucy took the paper and Wendy glanced at the request. Lucy turned slightly blue and Wendy looked at her worriedly.

"Are you alright, Lucy-san?" She asked and Lucy nodded vaguely. "Why do we always have to sort out problems with monsters?" She whispered to herself and Natsu smiled.

"It's fun! That's why! Come on Lucy, have you checked out the reward? That's plenty of money for you to pay your rent!" Natsu said and Lucy felt better with her Dragon Slayer friend's encouragement.

"I'll come with you," Erza said as she came towards them and Natsu's smile widened. "Alright! I'm all fired up now! Let's go!"

20 minutes later…

"I'm dying…someone help me..." Natsu mumbled blue in the face from motion sickness. "So much for being fired up. Poor Natsu" Lucy said while Wendy looked at Natsu worriedly.

"Are you alright Natsu-san?" Wendy asked but got no reply from him. "Natsu…" Happy trailed off while Carla huffed and crossed her small paws over her body.

"This is what you get if you built up a resistance of Troia," She said and Erza glanced back at them from the front of the carriage. "The town is in sight, we should be there in a few. Natsu, pull yourself together" Erza said but Natsu didn't move or respond.

The carriage rocked abruptly and everyone yelped except Natsu who became more nauseas. "Erza?! What's happening?!" Lucy exclaimed. "The town is in trouble and explosions are erupting all over."

"Hang on!" Erza exclaimed as everyone jumped in the back. The wheel suddenly hit something and every one flew out of the carriage while it headed for the town.

"That was close!" Lucy exclaimed as Happy held onto her in the air. "Lucy-san! Erza-san! Are you alright?" Wendy asked as Carla held onto her.

Erza smiled, "Yeah, but we still need to hurry to the town. Come on, Natsu" she said and looked back but Natsu wasn't there. "Natsu-san?" Wendy asked and everyone turned white.

"Oh no! I grabbed onto the wrong one!" Happy exclaimed and Carla's eyes widened. "He's heading towards the town!" She said and they rushed off.

"Natsu!"

* * *

><p>In the middle of the small town chaos was breaking loose. Buildings were burning and falling because of the destroyed infrastructure. The people fled while a girl and her Exceed tried to put out the flames.<p>

"Kaida! Are you alright?" The small grey cat with tiger-like stripes asked. She came next her friend after powerful Magic hit her.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She said and stood up with a few scrapes. "Did you see where he went?" Kaida asked and Lenia shook her head.

"He just attacked you and then disappeared making more damage to the town." Lenia growled and Kaida looked down with a despair expression. "He doesn't stop..." She said and clenched her fists to the side.

She looked up with a determined expression. "Let's try to put out as much flames as we can." Kaida said and Lenia's eyes widened.

"But there's no water near here." Lenia said and Kaida brought her hands together. "Then we have to blow it out" she said and a blue Magic Circle appeared beneath her.

The wind picked up and she took a deep breath. "Roar of the Sky Dragon!" She shouted and a strong gush of wind blew over the flames making them die out. "It worked!" Lenia said with a smile while Kaida breathed hard.

"Kaida…" Lenia said and Kaida's eyes widened when she saw a carriage coming right towards them. She closed her eyes and everything around her turned dark.

She sensed a strong Magic force inside the carriage and her eyes shot open. "There's someone inside!" Kaida exclaimed before Lenia forcefully pulled her to the sky.

"What are you doing, Lenia?! There's someone inside!" Kaida said angry at the Gray Exceed that glared back at her. "Look at yourself!" She snapped and Kaida's eyes widened slightly before she looked away.

"You tried to save the buildings and people and now they're blaming you. What happens when you get the fault of the carriage being destroyed?" Lenia asked and Kaida's face hid under her pink bangs. "People are selfish and always look for someone to blame" Lenia said.

"That's not true," Kaida mumbled and Lenia looked down at her. "Puraimu told me that there are good people in this dark world! And if you say 'people' that includes me too!" She yelled and Lenia looked at her in surprise.

Kaida took the opportunity to break free of Lenia's grip and headed to the ground. "Kaida!" Lenia yelled with terror in her eyes. Kaida twirled in the air and landed on the carriage. _Maybe I should've thought this more through._ She thought before jumping in the back and accidentally hit the wall.

"Ow, ow, ow." Kaida mumbled and saw a boy with pink hair wearing a scarf that looked like scales. His face was blue and he seemed unconscious. Kaida picked him up by putting an arm under his arm.

"Hang on" she said and walked to the back of the carriage with as much balance as she could muster.

A brown Magic Circle appeared beneath her and she held out her one hand. "Earth Dragon, catch!" She shouted and a paw came out from the ground. Kaida jumped out into the paw and the paw fell back to the ground.

"Natsu!" Kaida glanced back to three females that ran towards her. The boy groaned and she sat him down. "Natsu-san!" The blue-haired girl shouted and came next to him.

"Natsu! Are you alright?" A blue Exceed flew and landed on top of him. Kaida's eyes were wide hearing the name of the boy and seeing the mark of a guild on the blond mage's hand. _Natsu? Natsu...Dragneel?_

"Thank you for saving, Natsu-san" the blue-haired girl said and Kaida snapped out of her thoughts. She smiled, "My pleasure. You should keep an eye on him. He doesn't look too good." Kaida said while looking at his blue face.

"He'll be fine. He's always like this when it comes to transportation," the blonde-haired person said with a smile. "What's your name?" The red-haired woman asked and Kaida blinked a few times at her.

_Isn't that...Erza Scarlett?_ Kaida thought and her cheeks burned. "Ka-""Kaida!" Someone shouted and in a blink of an eye, she vanished from sight.

"I'm feeling fired up!" Natsu exclaimed as he jumped up with clenched fists and a large smile. He saw everyone's confused faces and raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you guys?" He asked and Happy jumped onto his shoulder.

"Someone saved you while you were out cold." Lucy said and Natsu looked where everyone looked. _Then I heard right_. He thought with furrowed brows.

_"__Earth Dragon catch!"_

_Is she also a Dragon Slayer?_ Natsu thought before Erza who put a hand on his shoulder and abruptly disturbed his thoughts. His whole body ran cold for a second and he turned slightly pale.

"That aside. We must go and ask the town's people for information on our target and also the person who requested the job," She said and they nodded. Wendy caught glance of Carla's horror expression and looked at her worried, "What is it, Carla?" She asked and Carla snapped out of her haze.

"No, nothing" she said and Wendy frowned slightly_. I wonder why Carla always shut me out..._ Wendy thought and walked on with her own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Kaida fell on the grass with a thump and tears formed in the corner of her eyes while she rubbed her sore behind. Lenia landed in front of her while frowning deeply and Kaida gulped.<p>

"What were you thinking?! Taking advantage of me and then jumping towards a moving vehicle! Did you forget you get sick?!" Lenia yelled at Kaida and she laughed lightly. "I know...I'm sorry that I did that but I actually didn't get sick!" Kaida said and Lenia rolled her eyes.

"You never get sick when your mind is set in doing something, idiot" Lenia said and saw Kaida smile slightly with a light blush covering her cheeks. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you something-" Lenia said with a raised brow.

Kaida didn't seem to listen as her blush became more visible and a vein popped out of Lenia's head. "It's a serious matter that we need to discu-What are you so flustered for?!" Lenia snapped with a few veins popping out of her head and Kaida laughed slightly.

_What's with her? Her mood can almost classify as, happy?_ Lenia thought. "I met him," Kaida said and Lenia snapped out of her thoughts.

"Who?" Lenia asked and put her small grey paws on her hips. "Natsu. Natsu Dragneel," Kaida said and Lenia almost fell over.

"What?! Are you serious?! Was he the one...?" Lenia trailed off and the pink-haired girl nodded. "Yeah. He was actually unconscious but I still got to meet him if only with a glance," she said and Lenia smirked.

"He wasn't even conscious and you're acting so flustered," Lenia said and Kaida turned deep crimson. "Stop picking on me!" She snapped and Lenia shrugged.

"I'm not picking on you. Just saying" Lenia said before her face fell and her eyes widened. "What's wrong? You wanted to tell me something before and I wasn't listening." Kaida said and Lenia bit her lip while clenching something in her paw behind her back.

_What am I going to do? She looks so happy in a long time and now I come to crush her happiness_! Lenia thought and suddenly realized the object in her hand was gone. She gasped and looked at Kaida who had a saddened face expression.

"Is this what you wanted to show me, Lenia? I kind of knew that this would happen." She said and lowered the wanted poster. "I didn't want to upset you," Lenia said with a guilty expression and Kaida shook her head.

"We were on the run for about a month and everywhere we went destruction came. It would've only been a matter of time till something like this happened..." Kaida said and looked down at the grass while playing with it in her hand.

"They're wizards," She said.

"Those you met before?" Lenia asked and she nodded. "They had guild marks on their body and he had one on his arm. They're probably here to get the job done" Kaida said and smiled while her eyes were hidden beneath her bangs.

"Then we're done running" Kaida said and stood up while looking at the tiger-like Exceed. "What do you say we put an end to this chase, partner?" She said and Lenia blinked at her a few times without a reply.

After a while, she smiled and held out her paw. "Always" she said and Kaida smiled taking her paw.

* * *

><p><strong>So Natsu was saved by the new character...* I know the story hasn't really picked up speed yet but please keep reading! I promise it will get very interesting!*<strong>

**Next time: Natsu will meet face-to-face with the new girl while the other members of team Natsu has a few problems on their own***

**Review please!* I would love some criticism!* :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Bonds***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dairy Tail or any of its characters...*tear* This is a story request from PV7***

**Hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"I'm hungry!" Natsu moaned as he lay on one of the beds of a hotel they stayed in. "Me too" Happy moaned sitting on a table holding his stomach and Carla shook her head.

"I'm a little hungry myself." Lucy said and looked at the armor-mage.

"When did he say he was coming again, Erza?" Lucy asked and Erza looked back at them. "He should be here soon. We'll get something afterwards," she said.

"What do you say about that, Happy?" Natsu exclaimed with a large smile and his partner jumped in the air. "Aye, sir!" He cheered.

"Shut up you two. He's coming," Erza snapped at them and they sat down with a depressed aura surrounding them. "I'll never be happy again," Natsu said.

"Aye" Happy said and Lucy looked at them in surprise. "What's with the gloomy attitude all of the sudden?!" She asked and saw Wendy in her own thoughts with a slightly frown on her innocent face.

"Wendy, is something bothering you?" Lucy asked and everyone looked at the blue-haired girl. She blushed slightly and smiled as she waved her arms in front of her. "N-nothing's wrong!" She stuttered before the door creaked open.

An old man with a short beard and short spiky hair stepped into the room. He wore a baggy white robe with a belt running around his middle and had sandals on his feet. "Are you the wizards from Fairy Tail?" He asked and Erza nodded.

"That's right. We came here on a job request to vanquish an evil force that has invaded your town. Can you maybe tell us something more, like where to find this monster?" Erza asked and everyone listened to the old man.

He nodded, "I'll tell you all that I know. My name is Daisuke and about a week ago, a powerful Magic force appeared in the town. Buildings were destroyed and many people have been injured." He said and their brows furrowed.

"Some of the town's people saw a strange formed figure and others said that it was a girl," he said and their eyes widened.

"Do you maybe know how to find this person or a better description?" Erza asked trying to hide her own suspicions. "I saw it head towards the forest on the outskirts of town. We sent some of our strongest troops to capture it but none have returned so far." Daisuke finished and Lucy was slightly pale.

"Thank you. We'll go investigate immediately and bring 'it' back after we caught 'it'" Erza said and Natsu punched his fists together. "I'm all fired up now!" He said with a smirk that clearly showed his sharp canines.

Daisuke smiled on his mask and chuckled mentally. "Thank you so much. As soon as your job is completed you will receive the money on the request," he said before leaving. _Fools._

Lucy felt slightly better when she heard that they would receive money. "I think we should split into groups of two. Lucy and I, Natsu and Happy, Wendy and Carla" Erza said and everyone nodded. "If anything happens, raise you Magical Energy and we'll come towards you as soon as we can" Erza said and Lucy sweat bullets.

_Why do I have to go with Erza?!_ She thought helplessly and sighed. "Is something the matter, Lucy?" Erza asked with her usual impassive face.

Lucy quickly shook her head while turning slightly blue beneath her eye. "N-nothing! Don't worry!" She covered up and Erza nodded. "Well then, we should get going" She said and Natsu grinned.

"Let's go, Happy!" Natsu said and rushed out the window.

"Aye, sir!" Happy cheered and grabbed onto Natsu before flying off. "Come on, Carla" Wendy said standing at the window and the white Exceed spread her wings before taking off with Wendy.

"We'll be going on foot." Erza said and Lucy nodded while following the armor-mage.

* * *

><p>Natsu moaned as he walked with his arms behind his back. "Damn that Erza. Why does she always have to be so bossy?" He asked while Happy flew next to him.<p>

"Maybe because she's the leader" Happy said and a vein popped out of Natsu's head. "I never agreed to that! Who made her leader?!" Natsu asked fuming.

"It was probably just decided since she's an S-class Wizard," Happy said and Natsu's shoulders slumped. "I also wanna be one..." He mumbled before jumping up with an idea.

"I've got an idea! How about I pound Erza and then take place as leader. Gramps will ask me to be an S-class wizard and I'll face powerful opponents! Yes!" Natsu said as his eyes sparkled. "If you can beat Erza then you have to beat Gildarts too to become an S-class, right?" Happy asked and Natsu froze.

He turned pale and sweated bullets. "Y-yeah..." He said before sensing something behind him. Something came crashing between him and Happy and they yelped with wide-eyes. Natsu landed on his head before jumping back up again.

"What's the big deal?!" Natsu snapped with sharp teeth and tick marks pulsing on his head. When the smoke cleared, a large tiger-like cat held Happy. "Happy!" Natsu exclaimed and his partner looked at him.

"Natsu! Help me!" He yelled as he struggled but it was avail. "The more you struggle, the more my grip will tighten" the cat said and the stripes on her body was colored pink while her fur was Gray.

Natsu let out a cry as his fists shot on fire. He charged at the large enemy. "Earth Dragon's Holy Nest!" A girl's voice shouted and Natsu hit a pillar that came out of the ground. A few pillars surrounded him and a pink-haired girl and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get through.

"Damn it! Happy!" He shouted and happy fell on the ground. The large cat changed in size to a small Exceed. She crossed her paws over her body and wings spread out of her back. "You're an Exceed?!" Happy exclaimed and she looked at him with an impassive expression.

"Come on" she said and flew up. Happy looked at her with a speechless expression before following. "Where are we going?" Happy asked as they flew above the large Magic Circle that was casted.

"I'm taking you down with me to watch this fight," she said and Happy looked at her confused. "Fight? Wait! You-""Stop gaping and follow me" she said and dived in.

Happy followed and they landed right in the Circle. Happy smiled when he saw Natsu, "Natsu!" He yelled and Natsu looked at him with a worried expression. "Happy, are you alright?" He asked and Happy nodded.

A strong wind blew Happy against an invisible wall and Natsu had to cover his eyes. "It's time that our destiny's cross, Salamander," a girl's voice said and the smoke cleared. Kaida emerged with her long hair that was bind with ribbons.

She wore black boots with a pink dress. Her eyes were an ash blue color. She had a necklace around her neck with wooden beads and on her one hand, she had a small scar.

Happy's eyes were wide while Lenia kept her stare serious. _I hope you know what you're getting yourself into,_ Kaida. She thought and her tail gave a slight twitch.

Natsu gave Kaida a clueless expression and she blushed deeply. "Don't look at me like that! I'm challenging you to a fight, jerk!" Kaida snapped and the two Exceeds sweat dropped. "Who are you?" Natsu asked and Kaida took a deep breath before making her face serious.

"My name is Kaida. I am an Earth Dragon Slayer," she said and Natsu's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Erza came to a sudden halt and Lucy almost walked into her. Lucy let out a relieved breath and looked at Erza's serious expression. "Is something wrong?" She asked.<p>

"I can't sense Natsu or Happy anymore," Erza said and Lucy paled. _Why does this always happen to me? If Natsu's in trouble, I don't stand a chance! I'm too young to die!_ Lucy thought and wanted to cry.

"No, I can still faintly feel it but a powerful Magic is blocking the connection. He must have run into the enemy" Erza said and pondered around with her thoughts. In a sudden movement, Erza jumped in the air.

A strong Magical force hit the ground beneath her and Lucy fell on her butt, barely missing the attack. "Requip!" Erza shouted and landed next to Lucy holding two of her swords in armor. "Who's there?!" She asked and laughter came from the smoke as a man with blond hair stepped out.

"Erza Scarlett? How lucky I truly am. Unfortunately you're luck has ran out. I am Lakshman Lucky. Member of Shadou Guild" he said and Erza's eyes widened. "Wait, isn't that a Dark Guild?" Lucy asked and he smirked.

"Well, if it isn't Lucky Lucy! We have something in common, but whose luck is going to run out?" He said and licked his lips. Lucy got goose bumps all over and wanted to throw up. "Lucy, go to Natsu's location and see if he's okay before heading off to find Wendy. I'll take him," Erza said and Lucy shook her head.

"No, I'll help you" she said standing up. Erza gave her a glare and Lucy swallowed hard. "Or you could do this on your own" she said before taking off.

"Aww, you spoiled my fun, Scarlett. I guess I can have my fun with you before going after that stupid Dragon Slayer," he said and Erza's brows furrowed. "Who are you talking about? What did Natsu or Wendy do against you?" Erza asked and he chuckled.

"I'm not talking about those weaklings, Scarlett. I'm talking about the one you're sent here to kill," He said and Erza's eyes widened. Lakshman smirked, "I believe her name is, Kaida-"

"We didn't come here for her! We came here to capture the one who's terrorizing the town," Erza said and he chuckled again. "Exactly" He said before Erza attacked him.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Dragon Slayer and Erza found out they're there to capture her?! What will happen next?* I know the story hasn't really picked up speed yet but please keep reading! I promise it will get very interesting!*<strong>

**Next time: Natsu is forced to fight the mysterious Dragon Slayer and Erza founds out something shocking!***

**Review please!* I would love some criticism!* :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost Bonds***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dairy Tail or any of its characters...*tear* This is a story request from PV7***

**Hope you enjoy! ;) Double-Update today!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Natsu stared at the girl in front of him with disbelief. "Y-you're a Dragon Slayer?" He asked and Kaida nodded. "I am," She said and he smiled to her dismay.

"I can't believe it! First Gajeel, then Wendy and now another one! This is great! You said that you were an Earth Dragon Slayer, right?" He asked taking a step closer and Lenia's eyes slightly widened. _What does he think he's doing?! She wants to fight him and he's clueless to what's going on! _

Kaida took a retreating step while her cheeks heat up, "Y-yes! That doesn't matter! I'm going to fight you and see who's the strongest!" She shouted and Natsu stopped while looking at her confused.

"Why do we need to fight if you haven't done anything wrong?" He asked and Kaida bit her lip while clenching her fists to her side. _He's not going to fight me! I knew it…I'm just so weak that he doesn't want to fight with me…No, I'll show him!_

"You want the person responsible for burning down homes in the Town right? Well, you're looking at her!" Kaida said and his eyes widened while his breath caught in his throat.

"I was sure if I did it you wizards of Fairy Tail would show up along with you and your Dragon Slayer friend. Now I can finally see who the superior Dragon Slayer is," She said with a smirk and an uncharacteristic look in her eyes.

Natsu clenched his fists and looked at her with anger in his eyes, "You were the one that hurt all those people?! Just to lure us here?!" He yelled at her and behind her mask, she felt the sting of his words.

"Yes, now do you accept, Natsu Dragneel?" She asked. He punched his fists together, "I'm all fired up!" He exclaimed and Kaida smiled. _I waited so long for this day…_

"What are you doing, Kaida?! Don't provo-""Don't worry, Lenia. If I can't do this, then I never deserved a place," She said with a sad smile and Lenia looked at her with wide eyes.

Kaida looked in front of her again and a brown Magic Circle appeared beneath her along with two blue Magic Circles by her sides. "Earth Dragon Magic Secret Art! Elemental release!" She shouted and Natsu attacked her. Before he could hit her, a pillar hit him in his abdomen and he jumped back.

_She's going full out from the beginning. _Lenia thought as she attacked Natsu. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted and a red Magic Circle appeared in front of him.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" She shouted and Natsu's eyes widened as their attacks countered. They both jumped back in a stance and Kaida breathed slightly heavy.

"You-How did you do that?" He asked and Kaida smiled.

"Earth Dragon's have a special talent and they can master all four of the elements along with metal. In other words, I can counter you with any element I want!" Kaida said and a brown Magic Circle appeared beneath her with a blue Magic Circle in front of her.

"Unison Raid! Roar of the Water and Earth Dragon!" She shouted. Natsu stood there as a strong fusion force of Water and Earth neared him.

"Fire Dragon's Wing attack!" He shouted and produced a large stream of fire from his arms. He changed the water into damp and dodged the rocks before appearing near Kaida. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He yelled and Kaida crossed her arms in front of her.

"Element, Metal! Activate!" She shouted and Natsu's attack hit. Kaida flew back and used her wind Magic to stop herself while Natsu blew on his sore fist that pulsed with pain. "Damn it! I thought I had you there!" He said and stood in a stance with a smirk.

"Natsu…" Happy trailed off and Lenia huffed. "What are you worried about? He's enjoying this," Lenia said and Happy looked back at her with furrowed brows.

"But she can use the elements" He said and Lenia nodded. "True, but it takes a lot of Magical Energy to do so. She's only provoking him to push herself beyond her limits," Lenia said and Happy gaped at her.

"So she really isn't the one that attacked the town?! She's only doing this to make Natsu angry to fight him?!" Happy asked and Lenia nodded. "That's so like her," Lenia said and they looked back at the fight.

Both Dragon Slayers had smirks on their faces. Their bodies became full of scars, bruises and the ecstasy increased more, and more throughout the fight.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"  
>"Earth Dragon's thundering Roar!"<p>

The two attacks hit each other head-on and it was a fight for dominance. _I can do this! I have to beat him no matter what happens. _Kaida thought and pushed more making Natsu fall back slightly.

Natsu let out a cry, "I won't lose!" He exclaimed and Kaida took a step back. "I won't either!" She shouted before everything around her darkened.

_What's this feeling? _She thought before feeling three dark energies and all the color drained from her face.

"They're here. Erza and the other Dragon Slayer is in danger! How could I have been so reckless and not sense their presence!" Kaida thought before returning to the scene at hand.

"You're wide open!" Natsu shouted and appeared above Kaida. His face fell when he saw the desperate look on her face and his fist hit. "Kaida!" Lenia shouted and the strong force of the wind pushed her back.

Kaida looked at the fist in the ground with wide-eyes and saw the ground gave in. Natsu was looking down while his clothes slightly whipped in the wind. "You're suffering, aren't you?" He said and Kaida looked at him with a surprised face.

He stood up and looked at her with a strong expression. "You're alone and don't know where to go, isn't that right?" He asked and his face softened. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she clenched them shut while turning her head away.

"I'm sorry," She said and tears fell from her eyes. "If it wasn't for me, your friends wouldn't be in danger right now. They're being attacked and it's my entire fault!" She said and tears streamed freely down her face.

Her eyes shot open when heat enveloped her and her cheeks tinted pink. Happy and Lenia gaped as Natsu hugged the emotional girl, "It's okay. Don't worry about that now. We're stronger than we look and I already felt Erza kicking some ass," Natsu said and Kaida felt herself calm down.

_He's so warm…_

She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face and she laid her head on Natsu's shoulder. It was so long since she had felt such warmth and her heart ached back to her mother.

_Flashback_

_Small Kaida sobbed softly while sitting in front of a small fire and rubbed her arms to keep herself warm. "Kaida, it's cold," A small Exceed moaned while shivering and Kaida picked up the little kitten before enveloping her. "Do you feel better, Lenia?" Kaida asked with a tearful smile._

_"You're crying again," A large feminine voice boomed from behind and Kaida looked away with shame. "I'm sorry, Puraimu" She said and warm breath blew behind her._

_A brown Dragon sat down behind her and pulled them closer. "Stupid girl, don't apologize for crying and stop crying alone. No one can handle the world alone, that's why you always have me even if I'm not truly there," Puraimu said._

_Kaida let her tears flow and leaned into the Dragon's warmth and comfort. "I'm scared. I was alone again and everything around me was burning…" Kaida said and sniffed. _

_"It was a nightmare but I'm here now. Calm your thoughts and close your eyes, my Kaida. Hold Lenia warm and I'll hold you warm…" Puraimu said_

_End of Flashback_

Kaida broke the embrace and wiped away her tears. "I'm such a cry baby," she mumbled and Natsu smiled. "It's okay to cry. It just shows that you've stayed strong for too long and you need someone… So how about it?" He asked holding out his hand and Kaida looked up at him.

"Friends?" He asked and Kaida's cheeks warmed up slightly. She hesitated slightly before putting her gentle hand in his. "Yeah" she said and he helped her up.

A red Magic Circle appeared in the palm of her hand and fire burst from it. "Here, this should restore your Magical Energy" she said and put the flames in his palm. "What about you?" Natsu asked and she shook her head.

"I'm fine," she said and he smiled before devouring the flame. "Did you get what you wanted, Kaida?" Lenia asked walking towards her and Kaida smiled.

"Natsu! Are you alright?" Happy asked and Natsu smirked. "I've never felt better," he said and Happy smiled in relief.

"So your name is Kaida, heh? Do you know who the cause of the town's destruction is?" Natsu asked and Kaida looked down. "Yes" she said and her hand held her upper arm.

"They're-""Natsu-san!" Wendy's voice rang in their ears and Kaida's eyes snapped towards the blue-haired girl that came running towards them. Her face showed panic along with the Exceed next to her. "Kaida! The spell!" Lenia said and Kaida hit her foot on the ground making an opening in the barrier.

Wendy tripped just before the barrier and fell inside. Kaida lifted her hand up while pointing two fingers in the air and the gap closed.

"Wendy!"  
>"Carla!"<p>

Natsu and Happy ran towards them while Wendy slowly stood up. "Ow, that hurt" Wendy said while holding her head. "Why were you running?" Kaida asked and she walked towards them.

Wendy looked at her with a blank expression, "You, why are you all full of wounds?" Wendy asked and Carla shook her head. "Don't tell me you two were fighting," she said and Natsu laughed through his toothy grin.

Kaida however kept her face impassive as she scanned the forest. "I finally found you," a woman's voice said and Kaida's heart beat quickened. "Don't tell me that's-" Lenia cut herself off as she saw Kaida's horror expression.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Natsu asked and Kaida took a step back. "Run. We need to get out of here, now!" Kaida said and grabbed the two Dragon Slayers while Lenia grabbed the two Exceeds.

"Hey, wait! What are we running for?!" Natsu exclaimed before seeing a dark-haired woman step outside the shield. "Who's that?" He asked and Kaida stopped.

The woman took a glance at Kaida before out stretching her hand. The Magic Circle exploded as soon as she touched the barrier and Kaida flew and before crasing against a tree, unconscious. "Kaida!" Everyone except Wendy and Carla exclaimed.

They ran to her side and Natsu tried to shake her awake. "Hey! Wake up! Kaida!" He yelled but she was limb in his arms. "Weakling, traitor, and salamander" the dark-haired woman said and Natsu growled at her.

"I'm gonna make you pay!" He shouted and went to attack her. Wendy watched with wide-eyes as she extended her hand at Natsu. Before his attack hit, she touched him.

Cracking of bones were heard before he was sent flying backwards. "Natsu-san!" Wendy exclaimed and Kaida managed to open her eyes.

"Wendy" she said and Wendy looked at her with tears in the corner of her eyes. "Try to get Natsu out of here while I keep her busy," Kaida said trying to stand up with Lenia's help.

"What about you, Kaida-san?" She asked Kaida shook her head. "Just get out of here if you want to live and get Natsu healed. Right now, most of his bones are broken or shattered" Kaida said and Wendy's eyes widened.

"Please go" Kaida whispered before stepping forward to face the new comer. "So you have finally decided to face me," the woman said and Kaida took a deep breath.

"I won't let you hurt him again, Dysis. You came here for me but I'm not willing to go with you either," Kaida said but the woman kept her impassive face. "You honestly think you can beat me? The Fresh air must have made you delusional, little dragon," she said in her impassive tone and Kaida gritted her teeth.

"I don't. I know how strong you are so it would be foolish to stand up to you. But I don't care" she said and Lenia came next to her. "Let's do this together, Kaida," the Exceed said as the stripes on her body glowed pink before she turned into her battle form.

"I see. You're still as naïve as you were back at the guild. Tell me, little dragon, was he the one you've searched for so long?" Dysis asked with her usual impassive tone and Kaida took Lenia's paw. Dysis furrowed her brows, "I see. The answer is in your eyes," Dysis said looking at Kaida's ash blue-eyes.

"Unison Raid!" They shouted and a brown aura surrounded them. Dysis blinked slowly before looking at them, "Then we have no choice to eliminate him and his friends" Dysis said.

"Century Ruin Prison!" They shouted and pillars came out of the ground. The ground shook as they surrounded Dysis and more layers appeared. Kaida closed one eye and Lenia held her tighter. "Hang on!" She said and Kaida nodded.

"I'll see you soon, little Dragon. Then it will be your last sunset" Dysis said before the rocks smashed against her and a tower of rock was made. "That should...hold her...for a while," Kaida said before passing out in Lenia's arms.

"Kaida! Hey! Wake up!" Lenia yelled but got no response from the unconscious girl. _Damn it. She pushed herself too far and depleted her Magical Energy. We're done for_ _if someone attacks us. _Lenia thought before growling at herself.

_What am I thinking?! I'm strong enough to defend her! She always protects me so I can do it too!_ Lenia thought and picked Kaida up. _Damn, she really needs to eat more! She's barely weight!_ Lenia thought before hearing a twig snap.

"Who's there?!" She shouted and a blond mage held up her hands. "I'm sorry! I'm just looking for some-Hey, I know you! Oh no, what happened? Here, let me help" she said and immediately started to help Lenia with Kaida.

Lenia was dumb folded as to why this woman wanted to help them before remembering seeing her._ That's right. She's one of those Fairy Tail Wizards Kaida was talking about. _Lenia thought before the blonde mage smiled at her.

"My name's Lucy. You probably saw us before but we never got the chance to introduce each other. If you're searching for a place to rest them you can come back to the Hotel with me," Lucy said and Lenia frowned.

"We can't. It won't be wise if the people of this town saw us. So thank you but no thank you" She said and Lucy's face fell. There was a long silence between them before Lucy snapped her fingers.

"I know! Golden gate of the Maiden! I open thee! Come forth, Virgo!" Lucy exclaimed and a spirit in maiden clothes came forth. _She's a Celestial Wizard. Incredible_. Lenia thought and felt Kaida wince slightly.

"Is it time for punishment, Princess?" Virgo asked.

"This is no time for punishment!" Lucy exclaimed and sighed. "My friends are hurt but they can't show their faces in town. Can you dig and sneak them into town please. I'll be your guide," Lucy said and the Spirit bowed.

"As you wish Princess," she said before disappearing in the ground while digging. "Come on" Lucy said with a smiled and jumped inside.

Lenia froze for a few seconds before moving into the hole. _Friends? She considers us as, friends? How can she make use of such a strong word in such a casual manner?_ Lenia thought holding Kaida.

_However, Kaida and I are much more than just friends. We're soul mates and even sisters. I won't let anything happen to you, Kaida. I swear it._

* * *

><p>There was a large crash in the forest side where Erza and Lakshman were fighting. Erza descended towards the ground and looked at the fallen member of a Dark Guild.<p>

"It seems your luck ran out after all," Erza said and he coughed. His body was in a critical state and unable to move. "You're a fool," he said.

"How so?" Erza asked and he looked at her. "Why do you turn against orders of a job? You shouldn't be caring about that girl. She's a total stranger and yet you told me you would not let harm come to her. So why?" He asked.

"She saved a friend of mine and for that I'm grateful," Erza said and he laughed lightly before wincing. "I can only guess that she saved Natsu Dragneel," he said and Erza's eyes widened.

He laughed again, "Oh this is too good! After all this time in searching, she finally found him! It looks like luck was on her side but it will turn on her soon enough." Lakshman said before Erza held her weapon against his face.

"Explain," she said and he frowned at her. "Go ahead. Kill me already. I'd be worthless if I lost against a Guild like yours," he said looking into her eyes but she didn't flinch.

"You truly want to know so badly? Fine, I'll tell you. That girl, Kaida, is on the top of the most wanted list of the Shadou guild," he said and Erza pushed the weapon further.

"Why? What business would you have with her?" Erza asked and he frowned.

"I don't have any business with that Dragon Slayer but our Guild Master has. I don't know what his plans are but if he succeeds in getting her, Fairy Tail and all the other Guilds will disappear." He said and Erza's eyes widened. His body started to fade before his limbs started to turn to ash and floated up.

"Wait! You still haven't told me why she was looking for Natsu!" Erza exclaimed and he smirked.

He managed to pull her closer and whispered something in her ear. Erza's eyes widened and she took a step back. "What?! That's impossible!""It's true. I'm leaving this in your hands, Scarlett. There are still six others to face before reaching Nazar-sama," he said as most of his body disappeared.

"And each one of them is in a new league of strength..." He said before the last of him turned to ash and floated up to the sky. "Lakshman" Erza mumbled before changing back into her regular outfit.

_Can it be that what he said is true? Natsu has...a sister?_

* * *

><p><strong>Dun...Dun...Dun...* That's is peoplez! I hope you liked the fighting scene and the cute moment between the two!<strong>

**Next time: Kaida decides to share a bit of her past with Team Natsu***

**Review please!* I would love some criticism!* :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost Bonds***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dairy Tail or any of its characters...*tear* This is a story request from PV7***

**Hope you enjoy! ;) **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Natsu..." Happy trailed off as he looked at his unconscious partner. "It's going to be okay. Natsu-san's going to be okay," Wendy said and tears formed in the corner of Happy's eyes.

"Thank goodness" Carla said and Wendy stopped healing him with her sky magic. "That should do it" Wendy said a little disoriented but she brushed it off.

Natsu groaned before opening his eyes. He blinked a few times before his vision settled. "Huh? Wendy? Happy? Carla? What happened?" He asked confused before be remembered that someone knocked him out.

His eyes widened, "Where's Kaida?" He asked and everyone looked down.

"She stayed behind to distract the dark-haired woman so I we could get you treatment" Carla said and Natsu gritted his teeth. "I'm going to pay her back!" He said before they heard the ruffling of bushes near them.

"Erza-san!" Wendy exclaimed with a wide smile as the S-class wizard walked out towards them. "I'm relieved to see you're doing well. Lucy was worried about you because she couldn't fine you anywhere," Erza said as they stood up.

"Where's Lucy now?" Natsu asked and Erza pointed behind her. "She's back at the Hotel with an injured girl," Erza said and their eyes widened.

"Is it Kaida?" Natsu asked and Erza's brows furrowed slightly. "You already met her?" Erza asked and he nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah. Man, she's one powerful wizard and Dragon Slayer" he said and Wendy's eyes widened. "She's one of us?" She asked and Natsu nodded.

"Natsu, we need to talk about something that I heard earlier with the opponent I fought. You must also listen, I already gave Lucy the information," Erza said making them confused to what was going on.

* * *

><p><em>Kaida...<em> Lenia thought as she sat next to the Dragon Slayer. Lucy had immediately seen to Kaida's injuries before putting her into bed. However, Kaida had still not woken up or moved once.

"Still nothing?" Lucy asked as she put a cup of tea on the cupboard and Lenia shook her head. "Not even a sound" she said with sad eyes.

Lucy felt her heart ache for the little Exceed but she had done everything to help them. The door burst open and Lucy yelped while Lenia jumped in front of Kaida out of instinct. "Natsu! Don't scare me like that, you jerk!" Lucy snapped with tick marks pulsing over her face.

"Scary Lucy's back!" Happy yelled while slightly shivering with Natsu. "I'm not Scary Lucy!" Lucy yelled back at them before taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Kaida-san!" Wendy said and rushed next to the pink-haired girl. Lenia only stood in shock at the scene before she saw Wendy use her sky Magicto heal Kaida. "Kaida! Are you all right?! Talk to me!" Natsu yelled while shaking her.

Everyone turned white and tried to pry him off. "Natsu-san!" Wendy exclaimed. "Get off her! You're not helping with her recovery!" Lucy shouted before everyone heard a small groan.

Kaida slowly opened her eyes to see everyone looking at her. She blinked a few times before her whole face turned red from being close to Natsu. "You're-"

"Get a grip on yourself, Natsu!" Erza said as she hit Natsu against the wall. He twitched slightly against the wall, "Sorry" he mumbled.

"Natsu! Are you alright?!" Happy asked waving a paw in front of Natsu's face but he didn't respond. "Kaida..." Lenia trailed off and Kaida looked at her Exceed who had tears in the corner of her eyes.

"WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING JUST PASSING OUT LIKE THAT?!" Lenia yelled at her and Kaida bowed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She apologized while Lenia glared at her.

"Scary..." Lucy and Happy whispered and Lenia turned around with her death glare.

"What did you say?" She asked darkly and they bowed. "We're sorry! We're sorry!" They apologized and Lenia smirked.

"How are you feeling?" Erza asked Kaida and she blushed slightly. "I'm feeling strangely better," she said and Erza gave her a friendly smile.

"Wendy did a quick job in healing you so fast," she said and Kaida looked at Wendy in surprise. "You healed me? That's amazing! I didn't know you could do that!" She said and Wendy laughed shyly.

"It's no big deal," she said and Kaida smiled. "Well I think it's a big deal. Thank you, Wendy. I'm in your debt," Kaida said and Wendy smiled at her.

"Kaida, can we ask you something?" Erza asked and Kaida nodded. "I guess," she said and everyone sat around her bed.

"Is it true that you're being hunted by Shadou?" Erza asked and Kaida's eyes widened. "How do you know about that?! Who told you?!" Lenia yelled, standing protectively in front of Kaida.

Erza glanced at the angry Exceed before looking back at Kaida. "I fought with a member named, Lakshman Lucky," Erza said and Kaida put a gentle hand on Lenia's shoulder.

"It's okay," Kaida said and Lenia growled before walking away. "I can only guess that he told you everything," she said glancing at Natsu before looking back at Erza.

"So it's true then?" She asked with wide-eyes and Kaida nodded. Erza turned slightly blue under her eye, "What are you guys talking about?! Stop talking in riddles!" Natsu snapped while fire burned in his throat.

Kaida laughed lightly at him before looking back at Erza. "Shadou is indeed hunting me down. Only because I was once an alley of them" Kaida said and they looked at her with gaped mouths. "You were an alley of a Dark Guild?!" They exclaimed and Kaida felt herself tear up.

"No, I was a-"

"That's enough. Why should we tell you anything?" Lenia snapped and her face was serious. "What's with the bitchy attitude?! We were just asking!" Natsu said and they glared each other down.

"Because we want to help you," Lucy said calmly and everyone looked at her. "You're a Dragon Slayer too, right? That means you're a friend of Natsu and Wendy and that makes you our friend as well." Lucy said and Lenia huffed.

"How can you use the word 'friend' so casually? It means more than how you say it. It's a word with deep meaning from being through bloodied times with the one you love" Lenia said and her face saddened.

"We've been together when we were both children. The same mother that vanished without a trace seven years ago raised us both. We looked out for each other and we were both accepted into a guild with the fake words of friends," Lenia said and everyone listened with surprised faces.

"What they meant by friends later on meant betraying the ones that were their alleys just for the sake of power. That's why we ran away in hope of finding our own way in the light to escape the darkness," Lenia said and Kaida kept her gaze down.

"But even now, the darkness is running after us" she said and everyone's faces fell.

"That's why..." Natsu began and Kaida looked at him. "That's why we should be friends! I know how it feels to lose someone dear to you but I found my own family at Fairy Tail! There we don't stab each other in the backs, we defend each other!" Natsu exclaimed and the others smiled.

"We'll help you find your way! So what do you say, Kaida? Want to be part of our family?" Natsu asked and Kaida looked at Lenia. "Want to give it a shot, Lenia?" She asked and Lenia could see the loneliness echo from her sister's eyes.

She sighed and crossed her paws over her body, "If something happens, don't give me the blame for it" she said before Kaida who had tears running down her face pulled her in a hug. Lenia smiled and hugged her back.

_Maybe they can help me take away Kaida's sadness bit by bit_. She thought and watched as everyone cheered.

"Thank you so much, wizards of Fairy Tail. This town will forever be in your debt" old man Daisuke said handing over the money to Lucy who gladly took it. "Now I can pay off my rent! Thank you!" Lucy said.

Daisuke frowned deeply. _I'll get you soon enough, Kaida. I'll make sure to get rid of these friends of your until there's nothing left._

"Stay well, until we meet again" Erza said climbing on a new carriage and setting off. "I feel sick!" Natsu moaned as he lay on the back with a blue face.

"Natsu..." Happy trailed off while Wendy sat next to Kaida who looked pale as well. "Are you alright, Kaida-san?" Wendy asked and she opened her eyes to look at Wendy.

"Just a little motions sickness, that's all," she said and Lucy looked at her in surprise. "You too? I wonder if it's a Dragon Slayer thing..." Lucy trailed off.

"It obviously isn't since Wendy doesn't get motion sickness," Carla said and Happy came next to her. "Carla sure is smart!" He remarked but Carla brushed it off.

"Why are you always so cold?" Happy said sitting with his back against them in a gloomy atmosphere. "What's with the sudden mood change?!" Lucy asked dumb folded as to why Happy suddenly felt so depressed.

"Carla always seems cold to you," she said and Happy cried. "Wait! I'm sorry!" Lucy quickly apologized but it was no use.

"Carla, don't they look a lot alike?" Wendy asked the white Exceed. Carla glanced back and forth between Natsu and Kaida. "Now that you mention it...they do look alike," Carla said and the carriage jumped again.

Lenia sat down on Kaida's shoulder and rubbed her back slightly. "My word, you are one troublesome girl. I wonder if this is a family thing" Lenia whispered the last part to Kaida and she turned red. "I-I don't think so" Kaida stuttered and looked back at Natsu.

"Someone stop...this thing..." He mumbled and Kaida smiled slightly. She stood up and went to sit next to him. "This should let you feel slightly better" she said and rubbed his back in a circular motion.

Blue Magic came out of her hand and after a few moments of rubbing, she pulled it away. Natsu blinked a few times before jumping up, "I feel all better now!" Natsu exclaimed and Kaida smiled. "How did you do that, Kaida-san?" Wendy asked.

"By using my Earth Magic I can make the feeling off movement disappear for the rest of the way," Kaida explained and Wendy smiled in amazement. "So you make the senses dull?" Carla asked and Kaida sweat dropped.

"If you put it in a blunt way, yes" Kaida said and Natsu blew fire from his mouth. "Now I'm feeling fired up!" He yelled and Kaida laughed as Lucy tried to calm him down before he burnt down that carriage.

"It would be great if you could cast that on yourself," Lenia said sitting on her shoulder and Kaida smiled slightly. "As long as I can help I'll try to manage in my own way," she said.

"Kaida, come check this out!" Natsu said looking out the front of the carriage. Kaida swallowed her dizziness and walked next to Natsu. She gasped at the beauty of the city in front of her, "So this is Magnolia City" Lenia said and felt the feeling of peace wash over her.

"I've been wondering for a while now. Isn't your name Celenia?" Lucy asked the tiger-like exceed and she nodded. "It is but Kaida decided to call me Lenia," she said and everyone made an 'O' shape with their mouths.

"It's kind of cute," Lucy said and Lenia blushed deeply. "Shut up..." She snapped embaressed and Kaida laughed.

Kaida sat back down and sighed. "Nervous?" Lucy asked and Kaida nodded. "A little" she said sheepishly and Lucy smiled.

"Don't worry. I was too at first but they all made me feel right at home. It just takes some time to get used to their wild behavior." Lucy said glancing at the hyperactive Natsu. "If they're all like Natsu I'm sure it'll be fine" Kaida said and blushed slightly after she realized what she had said.

Lucy smiled at her and gave her a small nudge. "You like Natsu, huh?" She said and Kaida turned deep crimson. "N-No! N-not like that! You don't understand he-" she quickly covered her mouth and was relieved Natsu was too busy with Happy and Wendy.

"It's okay! No need to get flustered" Lucy said and gave Kaida a wink. _Why do I get the feeling she's misinterpreting this whole thing?_ Kaida thought and Lenia just shook her head.

"Hey, Kaida. Where are you going to stay?" Natsu asked and Kaida glanced at Lenia. "I haven't thought of that yet" she said and everyone fell over.

"That's the most important thing and you haven't even thought about it yet?! You're so absent-minded sometimes!" Lenia said and Natsu grinned while getting Lucy in a headlock. "You can stay with Lucy and us!" He said and Lucy looked at him in disbelief.

"You don't live with me! You break into my apartment and make yourselves at home!" Lucy said before Natsu and Happy sat down with a depressing atmosphere. "I never thought Lucy can be so mean," Natsu said.

"Aye" Happy mumbled and Lucy rolled her eyes. "You can stay with me if you want." Lucy said and Kaida eyes widened.

"It's okay! I don't want to be a bother for anyone," Kaida said waving her arms in front of her but Lucy shook her head. "No, it's fine. It'll be nice to have someone other than these two around" Lucy said and Kaida laughed.

"We accept" Lenia said and Kaida nodded. "We're here," Erza said glancing back at them and stopping the carriage in front of the guild.

"Alright! Let's go introduce you to everyone!" Natsu said grabbing onto Kaida's wrist. Kaida blushed at the sudden contact before yelping as he rushed towards the guild. Lenia shook her head, "Aren't you going after them?" Carla asked and Lenia shook her head.

"I'm going to help Blondie here to make Kaida feel at home," Lenia said and a tick mark appeared above Lucy's head. "It's Lucy, stupid cat," She mumbled and electricity formed between them.

"Don't go so fast, Natsu-n-" Kaida quickly covered her hand on her mouth before Natsu heard anything. _What am I doing?! I can't call him that, I'm not worthy of calling him brother. _Kaida thought while looking down.

"Hey!" Natsu said and Kaida snapped out of her haze. "You look better with a smile so don't frown, okay?" Natsu said and Kaida blinked at him.

"O-okay" She said and he opened the door. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun...Dun...Dun...* That's is peoplez!<strong>

**Next time: Kaida joins Fairy Tail and Team Natsu makes her feel more at home!***

**Review please!* I would love some criticism!* :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost Bonds***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dairy Tail or any of its characters...*tear* This is a story request from PV7***

**Hope you enjoy! ;) **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"That should do it," Lucy said finishing a bed for Kaida and Lenia lay on it. "It's not too comfortable but I guess this would do," she said and Lucy growled at her.

"You're not living in a five-star hotel, missy!" She snapped before Lenia stood up with a distant expression on her face. "Hey, Lucy. Thank you for letting us stay here for the time being" Lenia said and Lucy smiled.

"It's fine. You can stay as long as you like besides I think Kaida needs someone to take care of her with you." Lucy said and Lenia looked at her with surprise before tearing up. "Look what you did. You made me tear up. Stupid, Blondie" Lenia said and Lucy giggled.

"We better go see what they're doing back at the Guild. I wouldn't be shocked if she is dragged into a fight," Lucy said and Lenia smirked. "She's not as gentle as she looks, Blondie. If she's angered the guild would be gone in an instant," she said and Lucy paled.

"That sounds scary," she said and they walked towards the guild. There was a comfortable silence surrounding them until Lucy broke it, "So I hear there's something between her and Natsu" she said and Lenia almost fell over.

"Wha-What do you mean?!" She asked and Lucy winked. "Kaida has a crush on him," she whispered in Lenia's ear before Lenia burst out laughing.

_I don't know if I should find this funny of vulgar!_ She thought and wiped away the tears. "Kaida doesn't have a crush on him, dumb blonde," she said and Lucy growled at her.

"Watch it cat! I know where you sleep!" She snapped before raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean that she-""Exactly what I said. She doesn't feel that way for him. She's just shy around people, especially nice ones." Lenia said and Lucy tapped her finger on her face.

"That's why she's always so flustered around the others," Lucy thought aloud and Lenia nodded.

At the guild...

"Whoa! So you're also a Dragon Slayer. Now we have four Dragon slayers!" Wakaba exclaimed and Kaida looked at them confused. Everyone was surrounding the girl as she sat at a table. "Four?" She asked and Macao nodded.

"Gajeel too." He said pointing at a dark-haired man that was munching on a few metal scrapes. _The Iron Dragon Slayer? I never expected to see him. If I heard correctly, he was also part of a Dark Guild once but then came to Fairy Tail..._

"Are you the same element as flame-brain?" Gray asked and tick marks appeared on Natsu's head. "You want to fight, ice-boy?!" He snapped and their heads clashed.

"Bring it on, candle head," he taunted and Kaida sweat dropped. "Are they always like this?" She asked as they continued to bicker with each other.

"Don't mind them. It's just normal for them to be at it" Mirajane said serving Kaida a cold drink and Lisanna gave her a warm smile. Kaida smiled back at the two sisters. "Thank you" she said and wanted to take a sip but stopped as soon as Gray stripped.

She turned deep crimson as they fought it out and couldn't utter a word. "Knock it off you two!" Erza yelled and hit them both to the opposite wall. "And put on some clothes, Gray!" Erza snapped and Juvia ran towards Gray.

"Gray-sama! Are you alright?" She asked but he only twitched. "She did it like a Man!" Elfman shouted before some of the other men guild members tackled him.

Kaida sweat dropped, "They sure are lively," she said and Wendy took a seat in front of her. "What awful behavior for a new guest" Carla said and Wendy smiled at Kaida.

"Don't worry, you get use to it after a while though I still don't like it when they go all out" Wendy said and Kaida laughed lightly. "Hey, girl" a gruff voice said from behind and the two girls looked bat at Gajeel who had his arms crossed over his body.

"Gajeel-san?" Wendy asked but he paid her no mind. "What type of Dragon Slayer are you?" He asked and Kaida felt a sudden nervous feeling swell inside her.

"I'm an Earth Dragon Slayer," she said and he raised an eyebrow. "I've never heard of such a Dragon Slayer before" he said and Kaida had to resist to swallow hard.

"Gajeel, don't be so hard on her. It's her first day," Panther Lily said walking on the table and Gajeel huffed. "I just want to know if she's for real or not," he said and Kaida glared at him.

"Just what are you trying to say? That I'm a fake Dragon Slayer?" She asked feeling her own anger rise up.

It wasn't normal for her to get angry but just by questioning her heritage made her angry. The cold drink in her hand started to change colors and temperatures while the cup started to turn into metal.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying" he said and Kaida was trying her best not to throw him with the cup. On the other side of the Guild, Lucy and Lenia stepped inside. They yelped as the men's fights almost dragged them in.

"What on Earth-" Lenia stopped talking as soon as she caught glance of Kaida's angry glare towards Gajeel. "Oh no, curse that girl's genes," she mumbled before storming off.

"Hey! Keep your attitude to yourself!" Lenia yelled and kicked Gajeel away in her battle form. "Gajeel-san!" Wendy exclaimed as he lay in a half destroyed bar and Kaida felt her anger vanish in an instant.

"Lenia?" She asked and the tiger-like Exceed looked at her. "He's just pushing your buttons so he can get a descent fight. Don't let him get to you" Lenia said and realized the stare Panther Lily gave her.

As soon as they met each other eyes, they stared and the tension built up between them. Unfortunately, it was broken when Gajeel stood up from the rubble and glared at Lenia.

"Why you little-" Gajeel was cut off when a iron pillar slammed into his abdomen and saw Kaida's glare. "How's that for a fake Dragon Slayer?" She said and everyone stopped to see her intense glare.

"I may be young but that doesn't mean I'm weak," she said and the Master smiled from upstairs. "You've got a fire burning to get stronger and care for those around you," he said and everyone looked up at him.

"We welcome you with open arms to Fairy Tail" he said and everyone except Gajeel cheered. _I believe what Erza said is important. I hope that these two can find each other in the Guild. They'll make a strong team_. Makarov thought as he looked at Natsu laughing and putting an arm around Kaida's shoulder making her blush.

Panther Lily kept his stare towards Lenia as he stood next to an angry Gajeel. Lenia caught his stare and huffed before walking over towards Kaida.

He felt his stomach tighten and his mouth went dry. "Hey, what's up with you, Lily?" Gajeel asked in his usual gruff voice and Lily shook his head.

"N-nothing. I was just curious about that Dragon Slayer's Powers. It seems Earth Dragon Slayers can bend more than one element" Lily covered up and was relieved that Gajeel didn't notice.

"She pisses me off. She's almost like the Salamander except her scent is more feminine..." Gajeel said and his eyes widened. _Don't tell me she's-_

"What's wrong, Gajeel?" Lily asked and Gajeel grunted. "Nothing" he said and continued to chow on his metal scrap.

Kaida smiled widely whe her pink Fairy Tail insigma was put on her upper right arm while the others laughed. Kaida enjoyed everyone's stories and found the feeling of contentness wash over her.

That time I finally felt like I was, complete again, Puraimu. Even thought you vanished seven years ago and left me with only a clue to my lost brother I could still feel your presence guiding me. However, I never thought I'd feel you so close to me ever again...

* * *

><p>"She's really all tuckered out" Lucy said as she watched Kaida sleep peacefully in her new bed with Lenia tucked under her arm. "So cute" Lucy whispered before yawning and heading off towards her own bed.<p>

"How long are you going to sit there, Natsu?" Lucy asked as he sat by the window. He shrugged and put his arms behind his head, "Do you think they'll really come after her, Luce?" Natsu asked abruptly and Lucy sat down on her bed.

"I don't know, Natsu. I'm getting a bad feeling about this. Somehow I just want to keep her safe," Lucy said and Natsu looked up at the starry sky.

"I can't help but feel the same. Even when we battled, I felt like I needed to protect her. She just feels very important and I don't know why" Natsu said and Lucy sighed.

"You should get some rest, Natsu. It was a long day," Lucy said climbing under her bed sheets. Natsu glanced at her before looking back at the night sky. "Yeah"

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up early when the sun's rays hit her chocolate brown eyes. She groaned slightly and buried he face into her soft pillow.<p>

Her ears peeked when she heard light snoring and groggily looked at the bed she had made for Kaida to see Natsu fast asleep inside. "NATSU?! What the hell are you doing?!" Lucy yelled at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

He let out a long groan before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Geez, Lucy. Why are you so loud?" He asked and Happy woke up next to him. "I was just having a nice dream before a monster named Lucy ate me up" he said half-asleep and anger boiled in Lucy's veins.

"What are you doing in Kaida's bed?!" She asked and they blinked in confusion before realizing where they were. "How did we get here?" Happy asked and Natsu was just as confused.

"I thought we were sleeping on the uncomfortable couch," Natsu said and Lucy gaped at how rude he can be at times without even realizing it. Then it suddenly clicked by all three of them and they sneaked up on a couch.

They peeked over the edge and saw Kaida sound asleep on the couch while only her feet peeked out from a small blanket. Natsu wanted to say something but the death glare Lucy gave him made him shut his mouth.

He moved on his toes with Happy until they were in front of the couch. Her face was peaceful as she slept and her breathing was shallow. "Don't disturb her," Lenia said from behind and shivers ran up everyone's spine.

Natsu glanced back at her while sweating bullets, "Aye, sir" he said and Happy looked at him dumb folded.

Kaida suddenly grabbed Natsu's neck and he gasped at the sudden action. He was almost suffocated by Kaida's movements while his face contorted in pain. "Natsu!" Happy and Lucy exclaimed while Natsu tried to get out of the death grip.

Everyone tried to pry her arm off but her grip only tightened. "Can't...breathe!" Natsu rasped out before feeling something wet fall onto his hair. Everyone gasped while Natsu froze, "What's she doing?" Natsu asked not wanting to know on the one side.

"She's crying" Lenia said with a sad face walking into the scene. Natsu looked up at Kaida who had tears streaming down her face before falling on his pink hair. "Kaida" he said and felt an unknown anger weld up inside him.

"Why is she crying?" Natsu asked Lenia with furrowed brows and she shook her head. "I don't know. Kaida never talks about her dreams or nightmares but this happens every time." Lenia said.

"Look! She's smiling!" Happy exclaimed and Natsu had a more difficult time to see the smile while she cried as she held tighter. "It's more like a sorrowful smile than a happy one" Lucy said and took Kaida's arm gently off Natsu's throat.

He breathed heavy as he lay on the floor and sighed in relief. "Last night she saw you two lying on the couch and decided to put you in her comfortable bed. She took the couch instead even though it was less comfortable" Lenia said, confused to her sister's actions.

"Alright then! I say we take her out fishing today!" Natsu said with a grin and Happy flew in by his side, "Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed and Lucy smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea! I'll do with Lenia to go some shopping and make a nice meal for tonight," Lucy said. Happy and Natsu's mouths drooled slightly and they stomachs rumbled. "I can't wait!" Natsu said and Lenia just stared at them.

_Why are they so dead set in making Kaida happy?_ Lenia thought and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun...Dun...Dun...* That's is peoplez!<strong>

**Review please!* I would love some criticism!* :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost Bonds***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dairy Tail or any of its characters...*tear* This is a story request from PV7***

**Hope you enjoy! ;) **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"W-wait! H-hold on! I don't know how to do this!" Kaida exclaimed as Natsu handed her a fishing rod. He and Happy froze to look at her, "You've never gone fishing before?" He asked and she shook her head.

"How did you survive?" Happy asked and Kaida blushed slightly. "Well, I just always made the fish come out with a wave of the water. It's the only way I learned to catch fish," Kaida said slightly embarrassed and they gaped at her.

"Hey, Natsu. I hope you're not bullying the young lady into something she doesn't want to do" a gruff yet kind voice said and Natsu grinned at the brown-haired man as he walked towards them.

"Gildarts! Have you come here for a rematch? Alright! Here I come-!" Kaida paled slightly at the male's strength when he hit Natsu on his head and made the boy crash into the ground. "You...win" Natsu mumbled while Happy tried to shake him out of it.

Gildarts looked at Kaida and smiled, "You're the new one I've been hearing about! Welcome to Fairy Tail" he said and Kaida blushed slightly. "Thank you" she said and he grinned just like Natsu.

Natsu grabbed his leg and Gildarts smirked at the boy. Natsu tried to get a hit in but Gildarts was the only one hitting. Kaida caught glance of scars on Gildarts' body and the replaced limbs.

_What happened to him? What did this to him?_ She thought in horror and her hand covered her shocked mouth.

A determined glance made her face and she walked towards him. "What is it?" He asked confused and she pointed at his chest. "Take off your cloak" she ordered while blushing and everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Aren't you a bit-" Gildarts stopped talking when his cloak suddenly fell on the ground and she held her soft hands against his scars. A blue Magic Circle appeared beneath her and her hair slightly floated up as the Magic traveled to her hands.

A pulse shot through Gildarts' body before he felt his organs heal from the battle of the deadly dragon. "Water Dragon Special Art: Regeneration" she said and the water behind her hit the ground hard.

They all looked at her with wide-eyes as she healed his inner organs as well as the scars. The Circle disappeared and the river calmed down. "There, you should find that they're restored. I'm sorry, but I can't restore your lost limbs," Kaida said swallowing back her disorientation and picked up Gildarts' cloak.

"H-how did you do that?" He asked while Natsu and Happy just gaped at her. "It took a while to learn but I can heal most injuries with the power of a Water Dragon," she said as he tapped his chest. The once sore chest full of scars changed into a healed chest with healed organs.

"Now, you wanted to teach me how to fish right?" Kaida asked Natsu and he snapped out of his gaze before grinning. "Yeah! Let me show you, it's really simple!" He said.

Gildarts threw his cloak over him and stared back at the pink-haired girl_. I_ _heard from her powers by the Master but I didn't know she was this powerful_. He thought and touched his chest with his unscathed arm. _I'm in debt of her kindness. _He thought and smiled.

"Hey! Don't start without me!" He said grabbing a fishing basket, he had brought with him earlier and sat next to Kaida. Her rod was already inside the water and all she had to do was wait until something bit.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in the streets of Magnolia...<em>

"So you want to make it a special night for Kaida?" Erza asked as she, Wendy, Carla, Lucy and Lenia walked between the shops. "It was Natsu's idea. We already had a welcoming party for her at the Guild but it's just something to make her feel more at home," Lucy said and Wendy's eyes sparkled with Erza's eyes.

"How sweet! I know the perfect place where we can by the best quality of cakes!" Erza said and they all nodded except Lenia who was in her own world.

"Wait, what type of cake does Kaida-san like?" Wendy asked and everyone looked at Lenia.

"She's the Strawberry type of person," Lenia said before they stepped into a cake shop. The owner immediately smiled when he saw Erza's familiar face, "Welcome back, Erza-san! What can I do for you today?" He said and she smiled at the variety of cakes that he sold.

Lenia's eye caught a Strawberry Short cake and Erza followed her gaze before pointing at it. "I'd like this one boxed," she said and he smiled.

"We, you're choosing another pretty cake today. Oh, are these your friends?" He asked the people behind her and she nodded.

"Is there any particular reason for the cake?" He asked pulling out a box to put the cake in. "Yes, we have a new family recruit", Erza said and suddenly cursed mentally for letting it slip.

"'Family recruit?'" They all asked and Lenia swallowed hard. "Yes, I thought everyone in Fairy Tail is family to one another" she covered up in her usual tone and they smiled.

"You're right about that," Lucy said but can't help but feel slightly suspicious. "Please deliver 49 of them later" she said and everyone gaped at her.

"E-Erza, it's only going to be us," Lucy said and she smiled back at them. "They're for me" she said and everyone just stared at her.

Wendy rubbed her cheek, "You sure have a sweet tooth, Erza-san" she said. Lucy paid for the cake before they walked out. "This should be the last thing we need before preparing dinner," Erza said and Lucy nodded.

"Did you already buy the rest, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked slightly confused and Lucy shook her head. "We're going to make the rest," Lucy said and Wendy smiled.

"Let's go" Erza said and they headed for Lucy's apartment.

* * *

><p>It felt like forever and Kaida still hadn't caught anything. The men next to her were catching fish by fish. "Hey, Natsu! Stop taking all the fish!" Gildarts shouted at the Dragon Slayer and he grinned sheepishly.<p>

"Come on, Kaida! I know you can catch one too!" Natsu said and Kaida felt her cheeks warm up. "Y-yeah" she said and Gildarts laughed at her blush. He quickly glared at Happy who was about to steal a fish.

"I never said you could have one!" He said and Happy quickly pulled his paw back. Kaida closed her eyes and wished for a fish to bite until she felt it. A huge shadow lurking beneath the surface of the water.

"Stand back" she said as she stood up and her fishing rod started to twitch.

"That's it! Now just pull it out!" Natsu said and Kaida dug her heels into the ground while trying to pull it out. "This is going to be a huge one!" Natsu said before their eyes bulged as she shot towards the water with a yelp.

"Kaida!" He exclaimed and grabbed onto her. "Hand on!" He said as they tried to pull out the large fish.

Kaida tried not to think about Natsu holding her but it was futile. Her eyes suddenly widened when she felt a slight spark in her muscles before pulling out the fish and throwing it over her head. Gildarts' eyes widened as the fish fell on him and everyone laughed.

Kaida held her hand in front of her mouth as she laughed lightly before walking into the forest. "Where are you going?" Natsu asked and she smiled back at him.

"I'm just getting some spices for the fish, don't eat everything up!" She said and disappeared behind some trees.

Kaida sniffed around for anything that could give the fish some taste and smiled when she came upon non-poisonous mushrooms.

She plucked them out of the ground and felt a strange sensation run up her arm. Her eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth with her unaffected arm to muffle her yell.

She tried to calm down her breathing and waited for the affect to disappear_. W-what's happening?_ Kaida thought before gathering the mushrooms and walking towards the laughing group.

The large fish was already on a campfire and Happy was devouring the smaller fish. Kaida made sure to watch Natsu while spicing the fish so he won't steal a bite out of the fish.

"There, now you can dig in" she said at Natsu grinned. "Alright! I can't wait to taste it!" He said and his mouth watered.

He went to take a bite but only bit air and felt something land on his head. Kaida watched in amazement as the fish fell in cubes and some of them fell in her hand. "Now we can enjoy" Gildarts said with his own grin and no one needed to tell Natsu twice.

They each took a bite before tears weld up in their eyes. "So good!" They exclaimed before eating more. Kaida smiled and ate her fish slowly. "Where did you learn to cook?" Gildarts asked as Happy and Natsu devoured the fish.

"Someone special taught me and showed me some ways to look for spices in areas that weren't poisonous" she said and finished with the others. Natsu and Happy let out a pleased breath while holding their bulged stomachs.

"Now that hit the spot," he said.

"Aye, sir" Happy commented and everyone lay on their backs while staring at the blue sky.

As we lay there that time I felt content, Puraimu. It was as if I was finally able to touch and feel the warmth of the light. The darkness of my past never seemed to exist and I wished for this feeling to never disappear.

"Thank you for the meal, Kaida. I hope we can go fishing sometime again," Gildarts said and Kaida nodded. "That would be fun," she said and Natsu grinned.

"Then I can finally show you that I'm stronger!" He said before Gildarts hit him into the ground. "Natsu! Are you alright?" Happy asked and he shook his head.

"No..." He rasped out and Gildarts chuckled. "I'll see you around" he said walking away and waving.

Natsu stood up while rubbing his sore head. "I'm gonna beat him someday" he said and Kaida smiled. "I can't wait to see it," she said and Natsu blinked at her before grinning.

"We should head back to Lucy, its getting dark" Natsu said and Happy saw on his shoulder. "Aye, sir!" He said before they walked on.

As if to break the silence, Natsu's stomach growled and his face fell. "I'm hungry," he said and Kaida giggled. "You ate like a few hours ago," she said amused.

"That's Natsu for you!" Happy said and Kaida made Magical fire in her hand. "Here, it should last for a while" she said and handed Natsu the fire.

"Thanks! Your fire tastes great!" He said and Kaida blushed lightly. "M-my pleasure" she said and they kept walking further in silence.

Kaida sweat dropped at the pink-haired Dragon Slayer as he climbed up the window. "Uh, there is a door to go through. There's no need to sneak in like a cat burglar" she said and got a small glare from Happy. "N-no offense" she quickly said.

"It's more fun this way. Come on" Natsu said and pulled Kaida up by her waist making her blush deeply. The lights turned on as soon as they entered the room and closed the window.

"Surprise!" Erza, Lucy, Wendy with the two female Exceeds said and Kaida was frozen in shock.

"Guys..." She whispered before Lenia hit her on her head. "A thank you should be in order. I worked my paws off today," she said and Kaida smiled.

"Thank you" she said and saw Natsu and Happy run past her. Before they could come near the food, Lenia had them under her strong arms. "You shouldn't act like animals," she said and they pouted.

"W-why did you do all this?" Kaida asked and Lucy put a hand on her shoulder. "We just wanted to welcome you in our own way so we decided to do something small," she said and everyone smiled at her.

"Then I won't let your efforts go to waste!" Kaida said and everyone dug in. They all took one bite out of the cake and moaned at its delicious taste.

Kaida never tasted something more delicious in her life. "This is the best cake ever!" She said and Lenia smiled seeing her sister's happiness.

"This get this party started!" Natsu exclaimed as fire burnt from his mouth but Erza was quick to hit him. "Don't burn of the apartment!" She said in a low tone that made Natsu nod.

Kaida and Lenia laughed as Erza chased Natsu around while Lucy tried to keep her apartment intact. "I hear you can use sky magic, Kaida-san" Wendy said and she nodded.

"Yes, but I'm far from mastering it. Also, I can't heal like you do but it comes in handy sometimes" she said and Wendy nodded. "It's stil amazing that you can restore lost organs, Kaida-san" Wendy said and Kaida looked down with a deep expression.

"Yeah, but I still can't heal lost limbs… but I'm going to try to master it so I can help more people!" Kaida said with determination and Wendy smiled. "Then I'll also train hard with you, Kaida-san!" Wendy said and Kaida smiled.

It wasn't long until the two girls were all tuckered out and sleeping against each other. Erza had left and only Natsu and Lucy remained awake with the three Exceeds.

"Aw man, I'm so tired," Natsu said as he relaxed in one of Lucy's couches. "Tonight was fun. I hope we made Kaida feel better," she said stretching in her pajamas.

Lenia smiled smugly and crossed her paws over her small body. "Look at that smile" she said and everyone saw the smile on the pink-haired girl's face as she slept peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun...Dun...Dun...* That's is peoplez!<strong>

**Review please!* I would love some criticism!* :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost Bonds***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dairy Tail or any of its characters...*tear* This is a story request from PV7***

**Hope you enjoy! ;) **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

A week later...

"Mmm..." Kaida watched the request board while looking for a job she could go on for a first. "Mmm..." Lenia stood beside her also looking for something interesting.

"Have you found anything yet, Kaida?" a friendly voice asked behind her and she smiled while shaking her head. "I don't know on which one I should go, Lisanna" she told the white-haired beauty and she pointed at a request.

"How about this one? It should be perfect for a solo job," Lisanna said and Kaida took off the request. "It's perfect! Thank you," she said and Lisanna nodded.

"Wait, we can't let this young lady go by herself" Makarov said and Lenia huffed before walking in front of Kaida. "I'm going with her," she said but the Guild Master caught eye of someone who wasn't doing anything but eating.

He smiled, "Gajeel will join you," he said and the whole Guild turned quiet. "Like I'm going on a job with female Salamander" he said and Kaida huffed.

"I wouldn't want to go even if you were the last man alive," she said and a dangerous atmosphere surrounded them. "Where's Natsu when you need him?" Lisanna thought aloud standing next to Mirajane feeling uncomfortable.

"Then it's settled! Of you go!" Makarov said and everyone gaped at him. "Master?" Mirajane asked confused but he kept his goofy grin.

Panther Lily felt Gajeel's anger and looked back at Lenia making his stomach twist uncomfortably. "Fine" was all Gajeel said before walking behind Kaida and exiting the Guild.

"I don't think that was such a good idea, Master," Wakaba said doubtfully and Makarov took a sip of his drink. "They'll be fine and she couldn't go alone now, could she?" He said but all the Guild members still felt uneasy.

* * *

><p>Only silence surrounded the two Dragon Slayers as they walked through a path of a forest. They were both against taking transportation and decided to walk the rest of the way.<p>

Lenia felt Lily's stare all the way and it was getting hard for her to push the blush on her cheeks down. "We should arrive there at sunset," Kaida said and Gajeel only grunted. "Are you going to keep staring at me, Lily?" Lenia asked walking behind the two Dragon Slayers with the dark Exceed.

"N-no, sorry" he said looking away and Lenia sighed. _He can't even say what he's thinking. What happened to the men of this generation?_ She thought.

Kaida heard a small growl of someone's stomach and bit her lip not to laugh. "Let's take a break," she said and once again, he only grunted. _What is this guy's problem?!_ She thought before looking around for something to eat.

Her eyes caught fruit hanging from a high tree and Lenia followed her gaze. "Lenia"

"Hang on" she said and wings spread on her back as she lifted Kaida up to the fruits. "Could you wait for a bit so I can turn them into iron?" Kaida asked and Lenia huffed.

"You're too kind for your own good sometimes, Kaida" she said and Kaida looked down with a sheepish smile. "I know," she said and they disappeared between the branches.

"Tch, what an annoying brat" he said and Lily glanced at his usual scowling face. "She may be annoying but she's trying to have a descent conversation with you at times," he said and Gajeel glanced at him before muttering something incoherent under his breath.

"Don't think I haven't seen how you look at the Female Salamander's cat, Lily," he said and sweat trailed off the side of the Exceeds face. "I do not!" He retorted and looked away.

Gajeel felt something hit his head before falling on the ground. He raised an eyebrow at the iron fruit before picking it up. "Eat it! It's made out of complete iron!" Kaida shouted from the treetop but Gajeel kept a raised eyebrow.

He took a bite and found the taste rather good for iron. Lenia brought down Kaida and she had a few iron fruit with normal fruit for them to eat.

"It should last until we get to the city" Kaida said and didn't even bother to concentrate on hearing a 'thank you.'

Kaida stared at her fruit intently and felt like eyes on them. "Hey, you better eat too. I don't want your stomach hurting my ears on the way" he said and snapped her out of her haze. Kaida didn't bother to get angry and just ate her fruit.

"You can try to be nice sometimes. It doesn't hurt that bad" Kaida said finishing her fruit and standing up.

"Come on Lenia, Lily" she said and continued the journey. The entire week he hadn't spoken to her once or he did but he only insulted her most of the time. Despite that Kaida hid the hurt, she was still nice to him but he wouldn't budge.

Just as Kaida said, they arrived at sunset by a small village. The board above them read clearly, 'Sunset Valley' as they entered and a few stalls were in the streets. Kaida smiled as she saw a couple dance in the middle of the town and the people cheered.

Kaida's self-consciousness reminded her of the grumpy Iron Dragon Slayer and she sighed. "Let's go check in somewhere before we head over to the requester," Kaida said and he grunted.

She rolled her eyes at his usual scowl and made sure that there were two separate beds with two separate bathrooms.

"What do you think?" Kaida asked gesturing to the room and he took a sniff. "Looks decent enough," he said before walking and sitting down on a couch.

Kaida's eyebrows twitched before she walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Lenia sighed and sat on one of the beds.

_If this keeps up Kaida will snap at him and it wouldn't turn out so well_. She thought and saw the two men sit with both their eyes closed and arms crossed in front of their chests.

Kaida finished up in the bathroom and stepped out with her hands on her hips. "Make yourself comfortable for the night. We'll head out tomorrow, if that's alright to you," she said and he grunted. A tick mark appeared above her head before she exited the apartment.

"Aren't you going to follow her?" Gajeel asked the tiger-like Exceed and she shook her head. "She just needs to blow off some steam" Lenia said and Gajeel closed his eyes once more.

* * *

><p><em>Stupid, self-centered, red-eyed, idiot!<em> Kaida scowled in her mind. _I try to be nice but he just loves making me mad._ She thought and sighed.

She glanced left and right to see most of the stores already closed along with a scrap store_. That's just great. What will that iron-pain eat now?_ Kaida thought before seeing one open store.

"Flowers for sale! Get them at a special price!" A shopkeeper advertised and she stopped to look at them. _Kaida, if you're thinking of feeding that idiot again I will personally hit you_. She told herself and smiled at the shopkeeper.

"It's a lovely bunch for this time of year," she said and he nodded with his own warm smile. "Would you like to buy a bouquet?" He asked and Kaida but her lip.

_Hey! What are you thinking?! He's a jerk and now you want to buy him flowers?!_ A voice yelled and she bit harder. _Even if he's one, I can't let him sleep on an empty stomach_. Kaida thought and brushed the voice aside.

"I'll take that one. There's no need to wrap them," she said and he nodded. She paid before exiting the shop and walking back towards the apartment.

By the time she reached it, it was already night and there was no life once so ever among the streets. Kaida held tight onto the flowers and it wasn't long until they turned into metal.

When she stepped into the room the lights were off and the only light visible was the light of the moon shining through one of the windows. Kaida closed the door as quiet as she could and put the flowers on the desk.

Gajeel lay on his bed while his breathing was steady and the two Exceeds were fast asleep. _He looks so peaceful when he sleeps._ She thought before climbing into her own bed while making sure she didn't wake up Lenia and closed her eyes.

_I just hope this job can quickly end._ She thought before falling asleep almost instantly.

Gajeel opened his eyes to look at the sleeping Mage before he glanced at the iron flowers on the desk. He huffed and closed his eyes, _Idiot._ He thought before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kaida's brows twitched as she woke up with the sound of munching and the sound of metal hitting metal. She opened her eyes and sat up in bed. The sun was just shining over the far mountaintops and it was still in the early morning.<p>

She felt an uneasy feeling wash over her as if being watched and she could've sworn she saw a shadow moving outside the window.

"How long are you going to stay in bed?" Lenia asked and Kaida jumped slightly. "Don't scare me like that!" She yelled and climbed out of the bed.

"Sorry, I'm just getting a bad feeling" Kaida said and Lenia's brows furrowed. "Don't brush it off. You're instinct are usually right about these things" she said and Kaida nodded before she quickly changed.

When she came into the living room, Gajeel finished eating the last of the iron flowers. "It's about time you woke up. We still have a job to do," he said and Kaida ignored him. She walked towards the desk and pulled out a bag that she traveled with out.

"If you don't mind, I want to get this over with" she said and walked out. "What's got her so pissed off?" Gajeel asked and Panther Lily came next to him.

"Maybe she doesn't like you rude behavior" he said and Gajeel's eyes narrowed. _That's not it. Something's been bothering her since we came here._ He thought before exiting the room with his Exceed.

As soon as he exited, they walked towards a large building in the middle of town. Kaida knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. A young man with brown hair opened it he wore usual black pants and normal shoes with a white top and greenover jacket.

"Can I help you?" He asked and Kaida nodded.

"We're here for the job request. We're wizards from Fairy Tail" she said holding up a piece of paper and his eyes widened. "Please, come in" he said and they stepped inside with Gajeel eyeing the youngster.

"Welcome! I'm so glad someone finally came" an elder man wearing a white robe along with sandals and a staff said walking out. "Sir, can you be so kind and tell us what exactly it is we need to find?" She asked and he nodded.

"Of course! Have a seat while my son makes something to drink," he said and they sat down. "I have to thank you for accepting this job. Everyone refused to help us because they were afraid of the thieves," he said and they listened closely.

"About a week ago two thieves came to this Holy place and stole a very precious jewel." He said and his son served them each a drink. Gajeel shook his head when the young man offered him one, but the others drank.

"It's a symbol of the town's history and I need your help to get it back," he said. "Do you know where we can find these thieves...uh, excuse me for asking but what's your name?" Kaida asked and he smiled.

"I'm Goro and this is my sun Edward. He gets the name from his mother," Goro said whispering the last part to Kaida. "We recently found an abandoned building with suspicious activities happening around and inside the building." He said handing Kaida a map.

"I'm sure you fine wizards will be able to bring the jewel back to the town" he said and Kaida stood up after finishing her drink. "You'll have it back at the end of the day," she said and he smiled.

Edward showed them out and wished them good luck. Kaida stared at the map, "Do you know how to read a map?" Gajeel asked and Kaida gave him a slight glare. "As a matter of fact, I do" she said and looked back at the map.

"We should arrive there when the sun's rays are at their warmest," she said and Gajeel gave his usual laugh that sounded like, 'Geehee.'

"What? Did I say something amusing?" Kaida asked and he shook his head. "Nothing at all" he said with a smirk and Kaida eyed him before continuing the path.

After a while of walking and almost reaching their destination, her body started to feel strange and her head swam. Although she tried to brush it off, it came back.

Kaida clenched her eyes shut before opening them again, hoping the feeling would disappear but it was avail. "We should be near the building they were talking about" She said and they stopped to look around but there was no abandoned building anywhere.

"Are you sure you're reading that thing right?" Gajeel asked annoyed and Kaida glared at him. "If you don't believe me then look yourself," She said and he took the map out of her hands.

His brows furrowed, "There should be a building here" He said and Kaida crossed her arms over her body, "I told you so" She said and took a step forward only to freeze.

"Kaida-"

"Don't take another step" She said and Gajeel raised an eyebrow before taking a step. "Idiot!" She shouted at him and pushed him away just as the ground gave in.

"Kaida!" Lenia exclaimed and jumped in after her to catch her but she found that she had no Magic power to do so. Panther Lily grabbed her paw while Gajeel grabbed his Exceed before they could fall into the hole.

Kaida gritted her teeth and shot her hand out. "Earth Dragon Catch!" She shouted but nothing happened. "What?! How can I be out of Magic Power?!" She asked herself before she made ready for impact.

She fell through something hard before landing on a soft surface. Kaida coughed up the dust she inhaled before pushing herself up to see she landed on a strange cushion. "Where am I?" she thought aloud as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Kaida!"  
>"Female Salamander!"<p>

Kaida looked up to see a little light shining in from above. "Lenia! Gajeel! I'm fine but it seems I'm out of Magical Energy!" She shouted before seeing she was in a ruined church.

"Idiot! You should've made sure you had enough energy before we left!" She heard Gajeel yell at her and she growled. "I did you iron-jerk! It just feels like it vanished on the way! Besides I told you not to take another step but you just had to be cocky!" She snapped before sighing.

"Just try to get down here. I think I found the building they were talking about!" She shouted. "We'll try to get down there but it seems I and Lenia are also out of Magical Energy!" Lily said and Gajeel cursed.

They heard laughter echoing through the forest and they jumped up. "Who's there?!" Gajeel yelled, turning his arm into a iron object.

"You fell right into our trap," The voice said and their eyes widened when the person stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun...Dun...Dun...* That's is peoplez!<strong>

**Review please!* I would love some criticism!* :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lost Bonds***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dairy Tail or any of its characters...*tear* This is a story request from PV7***

**Hope you enjoy! ;) **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"When I get out of here, Gajeel's gonna hear it" Kaida though aloud as she walked through the church. "I wonder if this was a town that fell in…"

Her eyes caught glance of a green jewel in the front of the church. Kaida's eyes narrowed and she walked towards it. She walked up a few steps before looking straight at the strange jewel, as it sat on a cushion on a wooden pillar

_I can feel a strong Magical Energy coming from this. No wonder it's so important to the town. _Kaida thought and picked it up. Her eyes widened when a vision flew through her mind.

_"Natsu!" Kaida yelled in distress at Natsu who lay injured on the floor. Wendy and Lucy lay on the floor with Lily that held an injured Lenia. Happy and Carla's MagicPower was exhausted and they could barely stand on their own._

_"K-kaida" Natsu said shakily pushing himself up._

_"You see what you did to your own blood? All because you decided to run away. Now that I've collected all the Magical Power I need you can forever be alone" A familiar voice said and tears fell from her face as she tried to break loose. _

_Everyone's eyes widened as she disappeared into a dark dimension when he threw her. "Natsu!""Kaida!"_

Kaida jumped back and the jewel fell back onto the cushion. Sweat trailed down her forehead and her body was shaking. _W-what was that? _She thought and felt her chest tighten.

Kaida swallowed hard and hesitantly took the jewel again. Luckily, nothing happened and she gently slid it in her side pocket of a leather jacket she wore. "Now I just need to get out of here with the other's help but… Where are they?" She thought before something exploded out of the ground.

She jumped back and held the jewel to make sure no damage came on it while she crashed into the ground of the old church. "I smell something delicious. A female scent that's driving me insane" A familiar voice said and Kaida's eye widened.

"Edward?! What's the meaning of this?" She asked and he smirked evilly. "You've got more important things to worry about since you're all empty on Magical Energy," He said and fear struck her whole body.

"I-it was you," Kaida said thinking back at the drinks he served them and she swallowed hard. He hit his fist in the palm of his hand and a dark Magic Circle appeared in front of him. "Dark Magic Attack!" He shouted and her eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Gajeel dodged the oncoming attack while Lily and Lenia could only watch. "Damn, of all times we have to be out of Magical Energy" Lenia said and Lily gritted his teeth.<p>

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel shouted and sent a tornado of Magical Energy towards the attacker. The old man smirked and hit his staff on the ground. "Repulse" He said and a Magic Circle appeared in front of him that sent Gajeel's attack right back at him.

Gajeel let out a silent cry when only his shoulder received damage and he landed on the ground. "Hey, old man. I thought you were on our side! Why are you doing this?!" Gajeel asked and he laughed.

"That jewel is more powerful that your puny minds can comprehend. With it we can take over Sunset Valley and work our way up from there," He said and Gajeel's eyes widened. "We?" He mumbled before the ground behind him exploded.

Kaida let out a shout before landing on her legs and falling to her knees. Her skin burned from the attack she endured and bruises covered her body.

"Kaida!" Lenia exclaimed seeing her sister in such an injured state and Kaida glanced at the two Exceeds. "Lily, take Lenia and this and get out of here," Kaida said holding a green gem in her hand.

"I don't think so" The large creature in front of her said and attacked again. Kaida barely dodged and threw the gem towards Lily. He caught it and grabbed Lenia. "Come on" He said and Lenia ran with him while looking back at Kaida with worry.

"Don't let them get away!" The old man, Goro shouted at the large creature but Kaida stepped in the way. _I'll just have to push myself until my Magic Power returns. _She thought and held out her hand with two fingers pointing in the air.

"Earth Dragon's Thundering Roar!" She shouted and hit Edward with strong magic. Kaida clutched her chest and fell to her one knee. _Damn. _She thought and looked up as the smoke cleared to see he was unharmed.

Her eyes grew wide and her breath hitched. "No way. There's just no way" She whispered and stood frozen. "Iron Dragon's Sword!" Gajeel yelled and slashed the large creature before kicking him to the side.

He landed in front of Kaida and looked down at her, "Are you hurt?" He asked. Kaida looked at him with a surprised expression and a slight blush before slowly nodding.

"I should ask you the same, you look like he's giving you a hard time," Kaida said and he growled at her. "Save yourself next time" He said and Kaida smiled.

_He's back. _She thought before the creature stood up again. "Don't let them get away with this Edward! We still need that jewel!" Goro said and the giant cracked his knuckles.

"Get back" Gajeel said and Kaida looked at him with a frown. "Wha-""You're all out of Magical Energy so you'll only be a nuisance," He said and Kaida felt that sting.

"Fine. I actually thought you had a nice side but you'll always stay a jerk," She said before running away and Goro smirked. "Not so fast" He said pointing with his staff at her but Gajeel managed to get a hit on him.

Goro crashed and Gajeel cracked his neck. "Now I can pound you as much as I want," He said and Goro's eyes widened. "Where do you think you're going?" the giant Edward asked and stepped on Kaida.

She let out a cry and Gajeel cursed under his breath. "Get off me!" Kaida shouted but his feet pushed her deeper into the ground, he stepped on her hands before she could do anything and she let out another cry.

"We're not letting you do anything funny. We kept a close eye on you and saw how you can turn objects into iron," Goro said and Kaida looked at him with one open eye. "So you were the ones following us the whole time," She said and he laughed.

"Gajeel! Don't worry about me! Just show that guy that he shouldn't mess with a Fairy Tail Wizard!" Kaida yelled and he smirked. "I don't like you giving me orders but I wanted to do that from the beginning," He said and Goro took a step back.

Edward crushed Kaida into the ground again and she let out a muffled cry. _This is bad. Gajeel is the only one with energy and if he runs out, I can't help him. _Kaida thought and felt ground enter her mouth when Edward smashed her in the rock again.

_I have it! _She thought before shivering mentally.

"Hey! Female Salamander!" Gajeel shouted seeing Kaida's unmoving body before a Dark Magic Attack hit him. _Damn it. I'm almost out of Magic Energy myself and now the stupid girl had to go unconscious! _He thought before hearing munching.

His eyes widened as he saw Kaida eat the ground below her, her fangs fully out as she chewed. "What on Earth are you doing?!" Goro exclaimed as she ate the ground.

Kaida swallowed one more time before letting out a breath. "Now I'm all fired up!" She said and a pillar that shot out of the ground hit the giant above her. He fell to the ground unconscious and turned back to normal.

Kaida managed to slide out from under him and move towards Gajeel. "Did you forget about me?!" Goro said and Kaida's body lifted from the ground while she froze.

"There's nothing you can do now to restore his energy!" He said and Kaida closed her eyes. _I can't move or get near an object to turn into iron…_

Her eyes shot open and a Magic Circle appeared on her left arm side. "Element Iron: Activate!" She shouted and her arm turned into iron. "Gajeel!" she called and managed to move her one hand.

"Catch!" She shouted and ripped of the iron arm before throwing it towards Gajeel. "Are you insane?!" He shouted at her and she laughed.

"I guess you could say so," She said and Gajeel's grip tightened on her arm. _You remind too much of the Salamander, girl. _He thought before he started to eat the iron.

"What kind of monsters are you?!" Goro yelled with fear in his eyes. A dark aura surrounded Gajeel as he stood up and finished eating the metal. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!"

"Karma Demon: Iron Spiral!" Gajeel shouted before he attacked the old wizard. An explosion erupted and Kaida fell to the ground on her knees. When the smoke cleared, Goro lay unconscious on the ground and Gajeel smirked.

"You did it," Kaida said holding where her arm once was, and he growled at her. "What were you thinking?! How are you going to get that arm back now?!" He shouted at her and she smiled.

"I just need to get near water," She said and he raised an eyebrow. "Can you restore that arm if you're near water?" He asked and Kaida laughed nervously.

"I hope so," She said and a tick mark appeared above his head before he grabbed Kaida. She blushed deeply as he took her towards a small lake and shoved her roughly towards the water.

"Thanks" She mumbled and he grunted. As soon as she put her hand on the water, she heard a distant yell for her name and instantly recognized it. "Is that…Natsu?" She asked and saw a cloud appear while he ran towards them.

"What's Salamander doing here?" Gajeel thought aloud before he paled. "You better heal that arm quick!" He said and Kaida just looked at him confused before remembering her missing arm.

However, Natsu arrived there before she could even get close to the water. "Kaida…Are you alright?" Natsu asked with hands on his knees and breathing hard. Kaida swallowed hard, "Y-yeah" She said and tried to hide her missing arm.

Natsu realized there was someone next to him and blinked. "Gajeel? You're here too?" He asked and Gajeel felt a shadow hit in the stomach. _He never saw me?_

Natsu looked back at Kaida and saw her holding her shoulder. "Huh? What's wrong with your arm?" He asked and Kaida felt panic rise inside her. "Nothing!" She said but Natsu quickly spun her in front of him.

His eyes widened and all the color drained from his face. He pointed at the missing spot but couldn't find the words. "Natsu!" Kaida heard the rest shout behind him and soon came next to him, breathing hard.

Before they could mutter a word, they saw Kaida's condition and turned white. "What happened to your arm?" Natsu asked as fury burned within him. "I ate it," Gajeel said and everyone just stared at him, dumb folded.

Kaida laughed nervously and stepped into the water while everyone gave death glared at Gajeel. "What do you mean you ate it?" Erza asked dangerously and Lucy shivered at the thought.

Wendy saw Kaida dip herself in the water and a bright blue light shone from where she was. They covered their eyes until the light dimmed and Kaida came up with a new arm attached. Everyone stared at her with blank expressions as she flexed her arm and smiled at them.

"I'll explain to you on the way," She said and they all vaguely nodded.

* * *

><p>"I believe this gem belongs to your town," Kaida said giving the elder the green gem and she smiled. "Thank you, you saved a precious piece of our history. As promised, we give you this reward" The Elder said and handed her the money.<p>

Kaida smiled and blushed slightly with everyone's gazes on her. The elder walked up to a dried out fountain and placed the gem on the crown of the mermaid statue.

It glowed bright with the statue's eyes before water started to fall from the fountain. A green aura shot out from the town and the plants with the sky seemed to come back to life. Kaida watched with sparkling eyes as green dust then fell from the skies and the villagers cheered.

Everyone greeted and was ready for the way home in a carriage, except Natsu, Kaida and Gajeel. The woman grabbed onto Kaida's shoulder before she could go and Kaida looked back at her in confusion.

"Tell me something before we bid you farewell. Did the gem show you anything?" She asked and Kaida's eyes widened as she remembered the vision she had the first time she touched the jewel.

"I take that as a 'yes.' The stone you brought back is much more than it seems. Long ago, priests used it to foretell the future of this village. What you saw was an image of the Future that lies ahead of you," She said.

"What?! You mean what I saw can happen?!" Kaida asked feeling horror wash over her. The Elder saw her panic and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"The future can always change. What you saw can or can't happen" She said and Kaida felt some of her nerves be put to ease.

"Thank you" She said before climbing onto the carriage and riding out of the valley. _I hope that never happens. I never want to go back there again! _Kaida thought and felt a wave of emotions crash inside her along with the motion sickness.

"Kaida, what's wrong?" Lenia asked next to her and Kaida snapped out of her thoughts. She smiled, "I was just thinking about what happened today. It was pretty wild having your Magical Energy drained," She said.

"But you got it back by eating the ground, right?" Natsu said pointing at her and Kaida blushed. "Don't remind me," She said and everyone laughed while Gajeel only smirked slightly.

"But Gajeel was the hero at the end of the day. If he wasn't there I wouldn't want to think of what might've happened" Kaida said and he huffed. "I'm not going with you on a job again," He said and she smiled.

"Did I taste that bad?" She mocked and everyone laughed at Gajeel's embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun...Dun...Dun...* That's is peoplez! Be sure to keep your eyes open for the next chapter!* The battle for Kaida's freedom is coming with a twist!*<strong>

**Review please!* I would love some criticism!* :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lost Bonds***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dairy Tail or any of its characters...*tear* This is a story request from PV7***

**Hope you enjoy! ;) **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"Dysis"  
>"Dysis"<p>

A grave distance from Magnolia in a strange town stood a rock prison tower. Inside, a dark-haired woman, trapped until called out. "Yes, Nazar-sama?" She asked as the man telepathically contacted her.

"The wait is over. I want you to bring her to me. I'll send the rest of the Shadou's to rid her of her friends but you have a special job," he said and Dysis smiled evilly as he told her the plan. "As you wish, Nazar-sama" she said and the tower trembled.

Dysis stood up and merely walked through the wall as it exploded into tiny pieces that fell from the sky. "I'm coming, little dragon" she said and walked through the forest, vanishing behind the trees and bushes.

* * *

><p>Kaida sprung up in cold sweat as the vision she saw so many days ago sprung back into her mind. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes and she tried to hold them back.<p>

Kaida glanced around to see everyone still asleep including Lenia. She silently climbed out of her bed and almost thought someone was awake when she heard Natsu mumble something in his sleep from the living room.

Kaida let out a shaky breath before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door. She slid to the ground and tears streamed from her eyes.

_I don't want it to happen. I don't want to see them hurt! I'd rather take the pain than see them hurt! _She thought and sobbed while holding her hand in front of her mouth to silence them.

She lay her head against the bathroom door and let the tears fall freely down her face. _Please, I don't want them to suffer._ Kaida pleaded to no one in particular before a familiar sensation ran up her body. Kaida gasped as her skin started to turn into scales and her fangs grew.

Kaida grabbed her head and stumbled to the sink where she tried to look in the mirror. Her mouth went dry and she had no voice to yell at her shock. Her eyes looked like Dragon eyes and her skin turned into hard scales before vanishing.

As soon as Kaida found her voice, she yelled and everyone shot up in alarm. "Wha-Kaida!" Lucy exclaimed and ran towards the bathroom door with Lenia next to her.

Lucy wanted to open the door but Kaida had already locked it. Lucy banged against the door, "Kaida! Open up!" She yelled.

"What's going on?!" Natsu asked rushing in before hearing another yell from Kaida inside the bathroom. "Stand back, Lucy," he said and Lucy paled.

"Wait Natsu-!" Before she could stop him, he broke down the door to see Kaida clutching her head. "Hey, Kaida! What's wrong?!" Natsu asked but she kept breathing hard and her eyes were clenched shut.

Lenia watched with wide-eyes as scales flashed on her feet but she was the only one to see that. "Kaida! Tell us what's wrong!" Lucy said kneeling down at the other side of her.

Kaida suddenly stopped and an evil laugh came out of her throat. "Kaida! Snap out of it!" Natsu yelled and shook her but the laughter only got louder.

She suddenly looked up at them and they gasped seeing her strange eyes. "The time is near. Soon you will all vanish over my rule and Kaida will be mine," a dark voice mixed with Kaida's voice said.

"Who are you?!" Natsu yelled at the voice and laughter came out of Kaida's mouth.

"Blood will stain her hands and she will turn dark under my magic," the voice said before the laughter disappeared. "Tell me who you are!" Natsu yelled but there was no reply.

Kaida's eyes turned dull before falling shut and her body became limb. "Hey! Kaida! Wake up! Hey!" Natsu yelled with a concerned face but she was limb in his strong arms. "Natsu...W-who was that?" Lucy asked as fear still struck her body.

"Lenia? Who was that?" Happy asked the tiger-like Exceed next to him while her eyes were wide with horror. "H-he's coming for her...I-I can't save her anymore. It's too late" Lenia said falling to her knees as tears fell from her eyes.

Everyone watched in shock as they saw the Exceed cry for the first time. Natsu gently gave Kaida's unconscious form to Lucy before clenching his fists to his side. "Who's doing this to her?" He asked barely able to contain his anger and Lenia looked at him.

"It's Nazar...Shadou's Guild Master," she said and everyone's eyes widened. "Nazar?" Lucy asked and Lenia nodded. "Seven years ago, all the Dragons vanished without a trace. I'm sure you already know that" Lenia said looking down again.

"But Kaida didn't give up, we searched for any sign of any Dragon for a year until our bodies couldn't move any more" Lenia said and they glanced at the unconscious girl.

"That's when he showed up, Nazar. I was no match against him but instead of finishing me off, he took us in. We never knew it was a Dark Guild until a year ago. The same time around, Kaida started to act strange," Lenia said and her paws dug in the carpet below her.

"She did things she never did before and she could never remember anything after she did it. I learned that Nazar was using his Magic to take advantage of her power. All that time they pretended to care for her, she was falling into the palm of their hands...All I could do was watch" Lenia said and Happy put a paw on her back for support.

"So this is all Nazar's fault?" Natsu said through clenched teeth and Lenia looked up at him. "He's the bastard that made her cry each and every night. He's the one that sent those guys to hunt her down," Natsu said as he trembled in anger.

"Natsu" Lucy mumbled and saw Lenia looked down while swallowing hard. "If it wasn't for a message Puraimu left us with we would've still been in their clutches" Lenia said and they looked at her confused.

"What massage?" Lucy asked and Lenia frowned. "I can't tell you. It isn't my place to tell you but thanks to it, we ended up at Fairy Tail. Kaida laughed and smiled like years before everything, she's truly happy here" Lenia said and wiped away her tears.

"That's why you always acted so protectively against Kaida...Hold on, by the time the Exceeds' eggs were sent to Earthland the Dragon's were already gone, right?" Lucy said and Lenia nodded.

"I guess you could say I was sucked in by Anima before I ended up in Earthland years ago," she said and Happy's eyes widened. "Then you're older than me and Carla!" He said and Lenia felt slightly better at his comment.

"Lucy, I think we should let Wendy check up on Kaida later. Maybe she can do something to stop this effect," Natsu said and Lucy nodded. "Lenia, is there anything else you should tell us?" Natsu asked with a serious gaze and Lenia looked away while shaking her head vaguely.

"The only thing you need to do if you value your friends' life is to kick us out of the guild" Lenia said and Natsu gritted his teeth.

"You are our friends! I thought you said she was happy and now you're telling us to kick her out so that sick guy can get his hands on her?!" Natsu said and Lenia looked at him with wide-eyes.

"Kaida is family. She's part of Fairy Tail and no one ever messes with a friend without getting beat up by me first"

* * *

><p>The door of the bedroom opened up and everyone looked at the blue-haired mage. "I'm sorry but I couldn't find anything to heal. There is no trace of any other magic," Wendy said and Natsu smiled softly at her.<p>

"I see. Thank you anyways, Wendy," he said and she nodded. "This is messed up. She's barely used to being in the Guild before that guy comes and messes everything up for her" Gray said sitting shirt less on Lucy's couch.

"I already talked to Master Makarov and he agreed to keep her here for a few days. He told me to keep an eye out for any sudden movements from Shadou" Erza said and Gray frowned. "We shouldn't act too cautious or they might get the upper hand," he said before Natsu stood up.

Without another word, he walked out and shut the door behind him. Happy slipped through and followed his partner.

"I haven't seen Natsu so angry in a long time," Gray said while he stared at the door. "I can't say I blame him. I still can't get that image out of my head, seeing her act so different" Lucy said and shivered slightly.

"Wendy, is Kaida awake?" Erza asked changing the subject and Wendy nodded. "Lenia-san is sitting with her but she didn't say anything while I was in there about what happened." Wendy said but each of them felt relief to know she was all right.

* * *

><p><em>Inside the bedroom...<em>

"Did you tell them everything?" Kaida asked, her back turned to the door and her eyes stared at the wall in front of her. "Not everything, of course. But most of it they had to hear" Lenia said and Kaida looked down.

"I see. Do you think they hate me?" She asked and Lenia gasped before shaking her head furiously although Kaida couldn't see it.

"Not at all! Natsu almost went to Shadou himself to give them a good beating. If Erza and Lucy hadn't stopped him, the two Guilds would've been at each other's throats," Lenia said and Kaida closed her eyes.

"I don't know if I can tell him, Lenia. I don't deserve someone as kindhearted as him or anyone that was kind to me before. I just don't want people to care about me because they'll get hurt," Kaida said as tears fell from her eyes and stained the blankets.

"And we don't want to see you hurt!" Lenia said and Kaida opened her eyes in shock. "If there's one thing I learned of being part of Fairy Tail is that no one wants a member to hurt. That's why we will try everything to help you, Kaida! Even if I have to put my live on the line!" Lenia said and Kaida let the tears fall freely.

"Thank you, Lenia"

* * *

><p>"Natsu, are you alright?" Happy asked as he walked next to his partner and Natsu looked down at him with his usual innocent expression. "Yeah, I just needed some fresh air" he said and Happy felt somewhat relieved.<p>

"Natsu!" Someone called from behind. They stopped and turned around to see Lisanna waving at them. "Lisanna?" Natsu asked while raising a brow at his childhood friend and she stopped.

"What are you doing walking around?" She asked and he smiled slightly at her. "Getting some fresh air and maybe something to eat." Natsu said and his stomach growled.

Lisanna laughed and grabbed his arm. "Come on, it'll be my treat" she said and dragged him with Happy to a restaurant.

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes later...<em>

Natsu and Happy let out a satisfied breath while holding their full stomachs. "That was great! Now I feel fired up!" Natsu said with a toothy grin. "Aye, sir!" Happy said and Lisanna smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" she said and her face fell slightly. "Natsu, how's Kaida doing?" She asked and Natsu sat up.

"Wendy said there's nothing wrong with her. Or if there is, she can't do anything for her." Natsu said with a concerned look in his eyes. "Do you think she'll be alright?" Lisanna asked and he smiled.

"She's a member of Fairy Tail! She'll be just fine. Especially after I paid that Nazar back 100 times over" Natsu said and cracked his knuckles.

Lisanna smiled softly, "I'm glad. She really needs someone who's like a brother to her" Lisanna said and Natsu blinked at her with a blank expression.

Lisanna suddenly snapped her fingers and she stood up, "I almost forgot! Mira-nee and Elf-nii-chan wanted to go on a job! I'll see you later Natsu, Happy" she said and gave him a kiss on his cheek before exiting. Natsu turned red and shook his head, "We should go check up on Kaida again" he said and Happy nodded.

They exited the building around late afternoon before walking back to Lucy's apartment. Natsu stopped when he heard a small ring of a bell.

He looked to his side and saw a shop closing. There was a ribbon with a bell attached to it and somewhere in the back of his mind, it felt familiar.

"Hey! Can I buy this before you close?" Natsu asked and the old woman smiled. "Sure, Sonny. You'll be my last sale for the day," she said and Natsu smiled.

"Thank you. Here you go" Natsu said and paid her. "Do you want me to wrap it for you?" She asked and Natsu shook his head.

He took the bell attached to the ribbon and they walked on. "Natsu, for whom did you buy that?" Happy asked and Natsu stared at the accessory in his hand. "It reminded me of Kaida so I thought I'd give this to her" he said and Happy laughed while holding his paw in front of his mouth.

"You llllliiiike her" he said and a tick mark appeared above Natsu's head. "I do not!" He protested and Happy only snickered harder.

Natsu gave his partner a glare before walking on and into the building. "It sucks if we can't go through the window," he moaned and Happy nodded. "Aye" he said and they stepped inside the apartment without knocking earning a yelp from Lucy.

"Natsu! Don't you knock?!" She yelled out of shock and he grinned. "Sorry, Lucy. I guess I was just in thought," he said innocently and Lucy rolled her eyes before smiling.

"I should be use to it by now," she said and he chuckled. He suddenly realized that they were alone and they others were nowhere to be seen. "Where are the others?" He asked and Lucy sighed while sitting back on her couch.

"Erza was sent on a Solo mission while Gray went with Juvia. I sent Wendy home for the night since there was nothing for her to do" Lucy said and Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"So it's only us?" He asked and saw Lenia fast asleep on the couch. "Yeah and Kaida. She's been sleeping the whole day long or so I think. When I came in to get her dinner she was fast asleep but at least ate a bit" Lucy said and saw Natsu grin with mischief.

"I'm just gonna check up on her" He said and Lucy's eyes widened. "Natsu, wai-!" He already snuck into her room before she could stop him.

"Damn that Natsu" She whispered and saw Happy smile with content. "What are you so happy about?" She asked with a raised brow and his smile only widened.

"Nothing" He said and Lucy huffed. _Yeah, nothing._

* * *

><p>Natsu snuck in as quietly as possible and walked up towards Kaida's still form. She had her back to him while the moon's beams lighted up her face. <em>I gotch-<em>

"Natsu? Are you trying to sneak up on me?" Kaida's voice echoed through the room and sweat trailed off the side of Natsu's face. "How did you know it was me?" He asked.

"I can smell you," She said and Natsu pouted while walking up to her. "You're no fun" He said and sat down next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Natsu asked trying to start a conversation with the pink-haired Dragon Slayer. "Better, thank you" She said in a low tone and Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"You don't sound much better. Are you sure you're alright?" He asked and Kaida tightened her hold on the covers. "I'm fine" she said and could feel Natsu's eyes on her.

"I don't think you're better," He said and she sprung up to give him a piece of her mind but stopped when she saw his innocent grin. "Why did you come here?" Kaida said diverting her eyes and a light blush covered her cheeks.

"I wanted to check up on you and do this-" He said and stood up. Kaida felt him trying to put something in her hair and smiled in amusement when he struggled.

"There" Natsu said and grinned at his own handy work. Kaida felt what he had done and the bells ring as she touched it. "Now we can always find our way back to you" he said and Kaida felt emotions swell up inside her.

_I-I have to tell him...I don't want to regret for never telling him but I don't want to regret telling him either..._

"Well I'm glad to see you're doing better. Call Lucy if you need anything" he said before walking away. "Natsu!" Kaida said before she could stop herself and he glanced back at her.

"Uh...um...Thank you" Kaida managed to say and he gave her a thumbs up before leaving. As soon as the door closed, Kaida fell back into the comfortable bed. Tears swelled up in her eyes and she clenched them shut.

I couldn't tell him, Puraimu. Even when I scrambled everything together, I couldn't find the courage to tell him. I'm so scared of telling him but I'm scared that I'll never be able to tell him!

I just couldn't bring myself to tell Natsu that he was my brother...

* * *

><p><strong>Dun...Dun...Dun...* That's is peoplez! Be sure to keep your eyes open for the next chapter!* The battle for Kaida's freedom is coming with a twist!*<strong>

**Review please!* I would love some criticism!* :)**


End file.
